Before Meeting The Cullens
by Ahsilaa
Summary: When Bella is walking back from school she is raped by a vampire. Can she survive figuring out what is happeneing, telling Charlie, giving birth to twins and meeting the Cullens? Not to mention being tracked by the Voultori.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where it all begins

Preface

Who knew that giving birth is one of the hardest things a woman has to do? Well every woman who gives birth does, but they should count themselves lucky. They should imagine giving birth to twin... wait for it, so you're imagining them giving birth to twins, now imagine that those twins are half vampires. Now see how painful it is. Can you imagine having to go through it? It's… words cant describe it.

It all started when I was walking back from school, my truck was broken and it was taking a while to fix even though I had sent it to Jacob. It was winter and it was getting dark, if you've ever been to forks you can imagine why that was such a bad thing. I know, I know... you're asking why I just didn't get a ride with some of my friends, well the answer is simple. They annoyed me, well most of them did, they were…how to explain them? Well mike reminded me of a golden retriever and he constantly asked me out on dates but I didn't like him like that so I kept telling him no. then there was Jessica, she and her mother were the town gossip. You know that saying: the apple never falls far from the tree? Well that explains Jessica and her mom so perfectly. The others weren't so bad but I didn't really want to ride with them. The only one that I thought of as an actual friend was Angela but she was at home sick but whatever, only a couple of miles to walk right? So there I was walking home and trying not to slip and some guy called Joham came up to me. What I mostly remembered was that he was astoundingly beautiful. His skin was so pale it was almost white, he looked so graceful even when he wasn't moving. His eyes were a scarlet red, at the time I thought that it was because he was wearing contacts but even then they looked really realistic. He was wearing jogging bottoms and a shirt which probably led me to believe he was just out for a run but that was odd, why would he go for a run when it was almost poring down with rain? Oh well whatever rocks his boat. He started walking up to me and was soon close enough for me to hear him speak.

"Hello there." He said, his voice was almost like velvet if that were even possible. It was smooth, bell like and had a hint of an accent I couldn't place.

"Umm, hi." I shouldn't have even said that, me talking back invited him into a conversation that would lead to what would happen. I should have just walked on and ignored him but this was Forks. Nothing ever happened there and I guess I just wasn't thinking properly because everyone I had met while I had been there had been nice to me.

"Why are you walking out in the rain?" he asked, I remembered that that was a very odd thing to say. By that time my instincts were telling me to run. I should have listened to them. I should have done a lot of things that day, then maybe what happened wouldn't have happened... but then again he had a look of determination in his eyes and looking back it seemed he would have done it even if I had run.

"Well my truck broke down." I answered truthfully thinking nothing of the question he had asked me. I started walking faster, by that time I was about 20 minutes away from my house and I wanted to get in it as quickly as possible and forget about this weird encounter.

"What a shame." Was all he said. Stupidly I carried on talking thinking he would leave soon and I would be able to get home in peace.

"Yeh well... who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Joham."

"Well Joham, it was nice to meet you but I really have to get home now." I said I was contemplating running; there was the gut feeling telling me I needed to run but that would have been pointless. I fall a lot when I run always have done and especially when I am trying to get away from someone.

"Well Isabella, I'm sorry but that will not be that case." That was when I started to run. I ran as fast as I could, I looked back to see him still standing there but when I looked forward again I saw him standing in front of me. He caught me, his hands felt ice-cold and as hard as rock. I started to struggle but he held me tighter, tight enough that it was actually starting to hurt but I didn't stop trying to get away from the man.

"You will make a good carrier." He said smirking and I tried to push him off me.

"The hell I will." I told him and spat in his face. He just laughed saying and gripped me even tighter. It felt like my arms would fall off.

"You are strong too. That will help you." Was the last thing I heard before I felt something hit me on the back of my head.

When I woke up again the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't at home. I could smell disinfectant and it was everywhere making me feel a little nauseous. I sat up and looked around and realised that I was in a hospital and there were tubes coming out of my arm. I groaned and someone sat up. I looked in it's direction and I saw Charlie, he must have been asleep because his eyes were bloodshot and it looked like he had been crying.

"Bella, you woke up. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? I'm going to call a nurse to come and check on you." He got up and pressed a button on the side of my bed that I guessed called a nurse.

"Dad why am I in a hospital? Did I break something again?" I asked trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work. Charlie looked just as bad as he did before, probably worse.

"Bella, you were found at the side of a road about 20 minuets from the house unconscious." He said. I didn't say anything and the nurse came in and checked up on me asking the usual questions that I got when I came here. I came here a lot. I looked at Charlie and it seemed like he was holding something back from me.

"What aren't you telling me dad?" I asked. Tears started leaking from his eyes.

"There were traces of…" he seemed like he couldn't continue but he did and with the words he said next everything changed. "You were raped Bella." I almost didn't hear him because he whispered it but I did and all I felt was anger.

"Is there anything else dad?" I asked. I new there was because Charlie still couldn't look me in the eyes. He nodded but was reluctant to say so I waited.

"You were comatose for 4 days because it seemed like you had been hit on the back of the head pretty hard. Because of that the doctors said it was unwise for you to take anything in case it messed with the pills you had to take for your head and so you weren't given any contraceptive things." Charlie said. I gasped and couldn't hold it together anymore. Charlie saw this and tried to comfort me. "Oh Bella don't cry please. The doctors said that it there would be a very small chance that you would get pregnant." That didn't help much. It still meant that I could be pregnant with that monsters spawn but I tried to pull myself together for Charlie. "Oh Bella please don't cry. Were trying to find the guy but it would help if you could give us some information or maybe some detail to how he looked." I tried as hard as I could to remember something but I couldn't. That blow to my head must have been hard because I couldn't remember a single thing except…

"He had red eyes." I said to Charlie. "I'm sorry but that's all I can remember dad." I said crying again. Charlie pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"It's okay Bells, at least it's something to go by." I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. Charlie however had other plans. He broke out into sobs crying. "Bella I am so sorry this is-"

"NO it's not dad." I practically screamed. Charlie flinched back from the volume of my voice so I brought my voice back to normal volume. "it's not your fault dad, it's mine if anyone's because I didn't want to ride with any of the guys from school and only because I was annoyed with them today." I said. Charlie seemed to feel a little better so I let him go from the hug. "When can I be let out of here?" I asked. I really hated hospitals and Charlie knew that.

"As soon as I sign the release papers you can go. Oh and your clothes are over there on the table." He said pointing me in the direction of the said table. As soon as he left I started to get dressed and the suddenly I got a flash of inhuman speed and red eyes. I gasped and fell. That was not normal; I never had anything like that before. I took a deep breath and finished getting ready. I wouldn't say anything to Charlie; I didn't want to worry him more. I went out to find Charlie and we got in the cruiser, it was a silent ride home and I was happy for the quiet. I didn't say anything when I got home, only went straight to bed.

I woke up with sweat dripping down my face. I had, had a dream about the rapist; I remembered everything, from his blood red eyes to how fast he was. I sat up and went to the laptop that I had gotten for my 18th birthday; I typed in the words and waited for the results. As I looked at the website I was struck with everything. That man was not human, he was a vampire and now I had this half vampire baby growing inside me. As I thought of that I sat there shocked at the discovery. There was a half vampire baby growing inside me, I was the carrier whatever that meant.

* * *

**okay so this has been tampered with and is better and longer than the original chapter. i hope you like it and i will be doing that same for the other chapters just to let you know as a heads up.**

**love y guys and i know u love me back so show it and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Realizing

_Previously: I woke up with sweat running down my face. I had, had a dream about the rapist; I remembered everything, from his blood red eyes to how fast he was. I sat up and went to the laptop that I had gotten for my 18__th__ birthday, I typed in the words and waited for the results. As I looked at the website I was struck with everything. That man was not human, he was a vampire. And now I had this half vampire baby growing inside me. As I thought of that I sat there shocked at the discovery. There was a half vampire baby growing inside me, I was the carrier. _

I sat there looking at the screen. The time said it was 4.30am, I was freaking out. There was a vampire growing in my tummy and I was meant to give birth to it. i found out that even if I had, had the day after pill, it wouldn't have worked. Vampires are immune to that sort of thing, even half vampires. It had said on the website (think you know it all) that very few half vampires actually survived if the parent or carrier was not alive. That man had left me alone to carry his child and he didn't know it. Wait... he did know, he had called me a carrier. He had said that I would be a strong carrier. So he had known.

There had been a section on vampires like him, it had said that they created half-breeds. But that there were very few vampires like that left. I was disgusted- not that there were vampires; I had known that other things lived in the world- but that there were vampires that did it for fun or pleasure. I suddenly was filled with love for this baby. I knew that I would try to look after it as best I could.

The website was actually unusual. It said that it was created for women who had gone or had to go through pregnancy. It also said that only those who were to keep the baby would see it, otherwise it would be shown as rubbish about how vampires burned in the sunlight and such. What actually happened was that they sparkled in the sunlight and didn't sleep at all. Who knew, because I certainly didn't? All I knew was that I had to tell Charlie. I knew that he wouldn't believe it at first but he would eventually. Okay, that was a good idea. I sat there and read the rest of the information, I learnt that some vampires had gifts and that they constantly used them and that a pregnant human women could almost tap into the gifts of their half vampire child and use them, if they had gifts of course. Maybe that was what was happening to me. Anyway I also learnt that the pregnancies were a lot quicker than human ones. Like 4 times faster. I would have to do something about that. I was surprised that it had a section on the gifts of vampires and that I could test if I had a gift myself. I tried of course. I mean who wouldn't? As I did the test, it wasn't at all as I expected, I learn that I have a shield. I made a mental note to practise it when I could. When I looked at the time again I saw that it was almost 7. That meant that Charlie was awake. I decided to go downstairs and tell him. How bad could it be right?


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRD REDONE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Telling Charlie

_Previously: __When I looked at the time again I saw that it was almost 7. That meant that Charlie was awake. I decided to go downstairs and tell him now, I'd rather do it sooner than later and how bad could it be right?_

I walked downstairs; I was really hungry so I decided to make myself a sandwich. I went down the stairs as quietly as possible, something I did all the time so it was a habit. When I got to the kitchen I saw Charlie sitting at the table with a mug of what smelt like coffee. Wait _smelt_? How could I be able to smell it from here? I took in a deep breath and smelt every little thing in the house. Oh good god this is going to be weird at the very least. Charlie looked up when he heard me, I guess I wasn't as quiet as I though I was.

"Morning dad, why are you not wearing your uniform?" I asked going to the fridge to get myself the things I needed to make me a sandwich.

"I'm not going to work Bella; I've taken a few days off to make sure your okay. Speaking of which, why aren't you in bed?" he asked. What was I meant to say? I found out that I'm pregnant with a vampire baby? I don't think so.

"I got hungry." I said pointing to the sandwich I had made. "But why are you up so early if you don't have to go to work?" I sat down at the table and started eating the sandwich.

"Habit I guess." He said, I nodded and just continued to eat my sandwich. Man I was hungry today, Charlie looked up at me. "You should have told me that you were hungry Bella. I could have made you something." I shrugged.

"It's okay, you don't have to stay here dad. I'm probably only going to rest today." I said finishing my sandwich and putting the plate in the sink before washing it and getting myself a glass of juice. I looked up to see Charlie looking at me again.

* * *

**REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, **

"How are you acting so calm Bella?" he asked looking at me. I shrugged again.

"I'm just really good at suppressing bad memories." I said.

"You should be in shock or angry or something but you act like everything is fine." I sighed; I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. Charlie dropped it.

"Jake, Angela and Mike called for you yesterday after you came back from the hospital. I told them I would call them today." He said. I nodded and took the phone before walking up to my room. I decided to call Jake first so I dialled in his number. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella. I was returning th-" I was cut off by his multitude of questions.

"Bella, are you okay? Oh that's a stupid question, of course not you were… anyway did they catch the guy? Have there been any clues left or anything? How are you feeling? Are you taking it okay?" I didn't think he would stop but he did.

"Yeh, I'm fine Jacob, apart from everything that happened. No they haven't caught the guy and there hasn't been anything for a few days. I'm feeling fine like I said before only a little sleepy and I guess I'll be alright in the end." I said trying not to cry over the phone.

"Do you need me to come over Bella?" he asked, his voice sounded hopeful which was strange.

"No its okay Jacob, Charlie is here." I said, I needed to refrain from seeing anyone.

"Oh, okay then. Well I'll come soon okay?"

"Yeh, sure. Bye Jacob."

"Bye Bella. I heard the phone click off and I put it down. One down two more to go.

I decided to call Angela next, I picked he phone back up and hit in her number.

"Hey Angela." I said after she picked up the phone.

Hi Bella. Are you okay?" she asked. That started off our conversation. I really liked Angela and she always knew what to say to me. We talked for a while but she had to go and help the twins with some homework and her parents were out. I said goodbye, dreading the next call I had to make. I contemplated just not talking to Mike but I knew that was mean. He had at least called to check I was okay. When I called his parents had said that he was out. I asked them to tell him that I had called and thanked them. I thanked whatever god was out there that Mike had not been home and prepared myself for the last call of the night. My mother was as I thought she would be. I listened to her talk and answered when it was needed but in the end I told her that I needed to go to bed. She understood that I was feeling crappy and that was what I loved about my mother. I was glad that Charlie had not told anybody about me being pregnant. There would be a lot of questions that I couldn't answer if he had, I lay down and thought about what had been going on. I was pregnant, couldn't see anybody and my baby's power was starting to show it's self. I kept having these dreams about a family of vampires. The first time it had happened wasn't too long ago; I had fallen asleep and found myself in a dream that seemed so real. I was in a really big house, and by big I mean big, and there was a family there. They all looked incredibly happy, holding each other. I figured out that they were vampires pretty quickly because of their speed and the way they moved so gracefully that it seemed like they were dancing. The only one that didn't have a partner was the one I was unexplainably drawn to but it didn't matter, they were only dreams. I fell asleep and dreamed about them once again.

I woke up and it was 11am this time. My body was acting weird and I felt horrible. I went to the bathroom intending to get dressed and ready. I didn't want to walk around in my PJ's all the time. I brushed my teeth and rinsed, when I looked down I got a shock. There was a small bump curving out from my abdomen. I let out a strangled noise that I didn't think it was that loud but it was obviously loud enough to bring Charlie because he was upstairs and in my bathroom in seconds if that was possible.

Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked worried as usual. I just turned to him and watched as his faced changed from disbelief to acceptance then back to disbelief again.

"Bella is that what I think it is?" he asked gasping.

"Well that depends on what you think it is." I said quietly. I didn't know what to do as Charlie stood there looking at my stomach.

"Bella… is that a… a baby bump?" he asked cautiously, I nodded.

"I have something I need to tell you dad." I said walking over to my laptop and turning it on. I got the sight up and was surprised when he saw it. I watched as he read whatever it was that was on it today and when I looked down I saw that I was subconsciously holding my stomach.

"Bella is this all true?" Charlie whispered after finishing reading the information. I nodded and he just looked at me quit obviously in shock.

"It has to be. It's the only thing that makes sense, I mean; I couldn't put on weight that quickly could I?" Charlie looked like he was going to faint. "Dad are you...okay?" I asked. Charlie was turning red now.

"That son of a-"

"Dad!" I cut him off. He looked at me and seemed to come back to reality.

"Bella you were raped by a vampire. You have a... a... thing growing inside of you." Wow Charlie was taking this better than I thought but calling my baby a thing just wouldn't to.

"It is not a thing dad. It's a baby." I said, holding my tummy protectively.

"Does that mean you're keeping it?" he asked looking furious. I nodded, waiting for the explosion.

"I want to look after the baby dad. I know how it was conceived but I don't care, I already love her." over the last couple of days I had had a strong feeling that my baby was a girl. I don't know what it was but for now why don't we just call it a mother's intuition.

"Her?" Charlie asked sidetracked." That was one thing that I loved about Charlie, he got sidetracked so easily that all you had to do was bring something interesting up and he would latch on to it. that or put on a basketball game and I didn't have one of those with me right now.

"Yeh, her. I don't know why but I have a feeling that the baby is a she." I said. Anyone could hear the love in my voice and rightly so seeing as it was my baby.

"Fine Bella." He said. "I can see how you love... her, so I won't object to you keeping the baby. But that doesn't mean that I like the fact that there is a vampire growing inside you."

"I understand that dad and I re-"I felt it this time. I saw my dad holding two baby girls, he looked at them and there was so much love in his eyes it seemed to circulate the room.

"I love you too Carle," he said looking at one baby and then to the other "and you too Isobel."

Then I was pulled back into my room with a shocked, speechless Charlie looking at me. I smiled the biggest smile anyone has ever seen and looked at Charlie.

"Oh. I'm having twins." I said, still stunned by the discovery that I had had only moments ago.

"You're having what?" Charlie asked looking like he would faint.

"Twins." I said. "And I know what were going to call them as well. We're going to call them Carle and Isobel. And you're going to love them as well dad." I said, there were tears in my eyes now. Charlie hugged me.

"I'm sure I will Bells, but... your having twins?" so we're back to that, I told you that Charlie got sidetracked easily. I laughed.

"I guess that explains why I'm already so big." I said to him. "But dad, are you ready for this. Its going to be a fast pregnancy and I need to know if you are. I am and I'm prepared to do whatever I need to, to keep me and the twins alive."

I'm ready Bells, and I'll do anything to keep you three alive as well." He hugged me as we started on the mad adventure. Both hoping that we could keep each other strong enough to survive.


	4. Chapter 4

**alright so i went over it and changed the bit where the doc came in, i hope you like the new version, it makes a little more sense.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Week by Week

_Previously: "But dad, are you ready for this. It's going to be a fast pregnancy and I need to know if you are. I am and I'm prepared to do whatever I need to, to keep me and the twins alive."_

"_I'm ready Bells, and I'll do anything to keep you three alive as well." He hugged me as we started on the mad adventure, both hoping that we could keep each other strong enough to survive._

Week 1

It was so cool that Charlie was okay with this, I didn't know what I would do if he wasn't and I'm glad it didn't come to that. He suggested that I keep a sort of journal and write things week by week so that I can look back and remember what I had to go through so here goes. Okay I knew this was going to be fast but I didn't know how fast. I'm only in the first week and it already looks like I'm 3 weeks pregnant, and if that wasn't bad enough I have these really weird cravings. Charlie asked me what I wanted for breakfast and I got an image in my head of really rare steak. I don't even like steak but I guess the twins do. They know what they want and when they want it as well. It's like they can already decide what they want. All I can say is that they're pretty smart for babies in the womb. Wow that sounds weird but its true.

Week 2

Only 6 more weeks apparently. I'm glad to hear that, I look like a mother in her 5 week mark. I mean I know I'm having twins but...

Things get weirder. I was sitting down watching telly (Charlie got cable) and I had a flashback of what I did yesterday. It was really weird, Charlie and I have been trying to figure out what their gifts are because it's pretty obvious that they have some. I am trying to control my gift as well but it's really hard. I know that I can shield my mind from vampires trying to hurt me and I just generally always have my shield around me, but I've been trying to shield Charlie and so far I can get it out about 2cm in front of me before it snaps back. I know it's my shield because it has an indigo colour to it. I was really happy when I found out that I do actually have a gift not only because it means that when I am a vampire I will have one but because I can protect my family throughout everything and anything that can or will happen and I am forever grateful for that.

Week 4

Charlie has been going to work a bit more, he had to. Being stuck in a house with a pregnant teen whose hormones are horrible has got to be a bit of a strain on. I just snap sometimes, like if I wake up to early I'm just moody for the rest of the day. Charlie has figured out by now when stuff like that happens so he stays clear of me. Oh and your probably wondering why no-one has come to see me? Well it's simple. I have "Mono". Yep that's me, stuck at home because of an over-rated flu. No I shouldn't say that, I'm just really bored here and I cant really call anyone or that would end up horribly wrong. i have called Jacob a few times but it seems that he's come down with something as well, I feel so sorry for him but what can I do?

Whenever Charlie goes out I try to practice my gift. The strange thing is that when I can't be bothered to get something I just think about it and the object come shooting towards me. I think one of the twins is telekinetic. Anyway, my gift is coming along; I can now stretch my shield out as far as I want for however long I want. I can also use my shield to help me get up (carrying twins is heavy work) and move things it also wraps around me so I don't hurt myself when I fall, that part of my shield is a bright blue so when I use them together it gives of a really nice mixed blue colour.

Week 5

Charlie is staying at home a bit more now because it's almost my due date. To be honest I'm really nervous but I hope that everything goes okay.

"Bella, what are they going to eat?" Charlie asked. I looked at him and swallowed by eggs.

"Umm baby food?" I asked. Charlie chuckled. _Will they really eat that, I mean they are half vampires._ "Dad did you say something?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Why?" he asked

"Because I thought you said that the girls might not eat the baby food because they are half vampires." Charlie looked shocked.

"Bella, I said that in my head. I thought it. Do you know what that means?"

"It means that one or both twins can read minds. "I said. "That

S so coll." Charlie laughed. He knew that was happier than I had been in ages. "So dad, are you ready to see your grand-daughters soon?"

"Yep. I can't wait." Charlie said. I laughed.

"I'm going to bed. I'm really tired.

"Night Bella."

"Night dad."

Week 6

Alright, this is the last week I have to stay this big, soon I'll be my regular size. I don't really know what to report; I mean I haven't had anything to do this week. I talked to Charlie the other day. I told him what might happen if our blood mixes and I have to be honest he was okay with it. I told him that I might turn into a vampire and if I do that he has to look after the twins while I'm changing. Oh Charlie's back from work, I'm going to say hello.

I put down the laptop and walked slowly downstairs.

"Hi dad. Was work okay?" I asked. He only nodded, he put his gun up and sat down and turned on the TV.

"Hey Bella, anything happen today?" he asked.

"No everything was fi- Ahh!" I gasped.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I got a flash of the babies in Charlie's arms and I understood.

"Babies... are coming... help." Charlie rushed up and carried me onto the sofa.

"Bella, what do I do?" I didn't answer I blacked out.

I woke up and I found a doctor standing over me. This wasn't good, how could Charlie call a doctor when this is happening. It's too much to explain.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked. I looked around and saw I was all hooked up.

"Bella, you blacked out." I had another spasm of contractions.

"Why is he here?" I asked "what about-"

"Don't worry Bells." Charlie leaned closer to me. "I told him that you had been raped and had gone to doctors in Port Angles instead of here because you didn't want anyone to know. I didn't tell him anything." That was all I heard before I blacked out again. When I woke up this time, my stomach was on fire. I looked down and there was a cut on it.

"Dad? Where are you? Where are they?"

"Bella, I'm here and so are the twins." He looked down at them lovingly.

"Can I hold them?" I asked, he nodded and passed me my girls. I looked at them and then something happened. They looked at me, their eyes were my exact brown but there were bits of purple in them. Then they both bit me. Charlie took them and looked at them.

_We love you mommy, and grandpa too._ I heard in my head. I looked at dad and said:

"They love you dad." He looked at them and said.

"I love you too Carle, and you too Isobel." And smiled. That was when the pain got even worse. _See you in 3 days mommy._ I heard, and then the pain took over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Changed and Controlled

_Previously: "Can I hold them?" I asked, he nodded and passed me my girls. I looked at them and then something happened. They looked at me, their eyes were my exact brown but there were bits of purple in them. Then they both bit me. Charlie took them and looked at them._

_We love you mommy and grandpa too. I heard in my head. I looked at dad and said:_

"_They love you dad." He looked at them and said._

"_I love you too Carle, and you too Isobel," and smiled. That was when the pain got even worse. See you in 3 days mommy. I heard, and then the pain took over._

The pain was building, a few hours ago it was tolerable but now it was just really bad. I don't know how I'm going to stand it. At first all I could think about was the pain but now I can remember what happened any why it was done. So that I stay with my girls forever.

"Not long now girls. Bella will wake up soon." I heard Charlie say. I wanted to see my girls, Isobel and Carle. It sounded like Charlie loved them as much as I did. I was a little jealous, why did I not get to spend time with my children and Charlie got to spend the last 3 days with them? Oh my god the burning in my chest is getting worse. It's like all the pain is leaving my fingertip and toes and fuelling the burning in my chest. It's getting worse. Hotter and hotter and I can't bear it anymore. The pain in my chest has stopped. When I opened my eyes I saw every tiny particle of dust and it was... it was... really cool.

"Dad?" my voice sounded like bells, and velvet.

"Bella? You look so weird. But a good weird." He said. I looked in the mirror and he was right. It was weird looking at me but not actually me.

"Where are Isobel and Carle?" I asked, listening to the bells ringing in my voice.

"Here they are Bella, they've been waiting for you for almost 3 days." I took them from Charlie's arms, I couldn't believe that they were the same girls that I gave birth to. They looked like they were weeks rather than months old.

"Dad, what is the date today?" I asked, wanting to know the girl's birthday.

"16th September." He answered.

"Oh they have the same birthday as me." I said. I laughed, it was a musical sound. "I hope you don't mind sharing a birthday with me." I said not expecting an answer.

_Of course we do, it makes our birthday even more special._ I heard them sating together. I gasped. "I can read minds, and you can speak." I said shocked. Well this day was just full of surprises.

* * *

**a.n: okay there is going to be a big skip, like a year. and guess what here come the Cullens yeh**

**Review, ****Review, ****Review, ****Review, ****Review, ****Review, ****Review, ****Review, ****Review, ****Review, ****Review, ****Review, ****Review, ****Review,**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: One Year Later

_Previously: "Dad, what is the date today?" I asked, wanting to know the girl's birthday._

"_16__th__ September." He answered._

"_Oh they have the same birthday as me." I said. I laughed, it was a musical sound. "I hope you don't mind sharing a birthday with me." I said not expecting an answer._

_Of course we do, it makes our birthday even more special. I heard them sating together. I gasped. "I can read minds, and you can speak." I said shocked. Well this day was just full of surprises._

1 year later:

"Come on girls, wake up. You start school today." I said calling for them.

_Go away mom._ They said together.

"Don't make me use my shield." I threatened. At that they both got up as quickly as they could. I had used my shield on them before and let me just tell you, it was not pretty. I left them to get ready and walked downstairs.

"Morning dad." I said.

"Morning Bells. Have Izzy and Carle woken up yet?" he asked, I nodded and got my bag ready. The girls came downstairs at vampire speed. Charlie was shocked, he still want used to them doing that. "Don't do that. You're going to give me a heart attack sooner or later." Charlie said putting his hand over his heart.

"Sorry gramps" they said. If they weren't mine then I wouldn't know them apart most of the time. They looked so similar that it was really hard to tell sometimes, they had mine and Charlie's eyes, well Charlie's eyes now. My eyes were unusual, I drank animal blood so I should have golden eyes but something happened and I have the same eyes as before but they had purple flecks in them, like the girls.

Speaking of the twins, they looked about 15 now but because of how smart they were they were going to high school. I myself was going back to finish my last year. I couldn't go because of me being a vampire and giving birth and all. So now I got to act like a regular human. Charlie was okay with me being what I am as long as I don't kill any humans. I looked at the clock. We were going to be late.

"Come on, you don't want to be late for your first day do you."

"Nope. I want to meet the new guys." Izzy said.

"What new guys?" I asked. Carle opened her mouth to talk but I said:

"Tell me later, if we don't go now, were going to be late." I got into the car (I had bought a new car as soon as I could) and drove to school.

The story was that Charlie was looking after my cousins because their mom and dad were having a nasty divorce. The twins were happy about that story, we couldn't hide the fact that they looked just like me and Charlie so they made that up.

"Okay so tell me about the new guys." I said

"Well Jenna said that her mom said that there is going to be a new family moving in. She also said that they were a little weird." Izzy said. I just nodded. We got to school with 20 minutes to spare.

"Come on, we have to get your time tables," I said. We walked to the office and when we got there I caught the scent of a vampire.

_Quick Izzy, cover our scents. _I said in my head. She did, I walked over to the office and waited behind a pixie looking girl and what I thought was her family. I covered my family with my shield and waited. The pixie looking girl turned toward me and said:

"Hi my name is Alice. Were new here." She was smiling brightly and her mate was looking a little wary.

"Hi... My name is Bella, and these are my cousins Izzy," Izzy smiled and waved, "and Carle" Carle said hi.

"Well these are my family: Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward." She pointed them out one by one. Jasper looked as if in pain, and that was probably true, he must have had trouble with his new diet. Rosalie was incredibly beautiful, even for a vampire, but she was looking at my family with angry eyes. It was as if she was upset that we were here, but that was a little unfair seeing as we were here **first**. Emmet was like a big teddy bear, I mean to human eyes he would be scary but I wasn't a human so he looked like a big brother to me. Lastly there was Edward; he had bronze hair that made me want to run my hair through it for some reason. His face was the most beautiful I had seen, forget Rosalie, he looked like an angel. The strange thing was though, was that I had a faint feeling of recognition when Alice said his name but I didn't for the life of me know why. It was like I had seen him somewhere before. That was when Carle gasped.

_Those are the family you saw when you were pregnant with us._ She thought. I suddenly remembered. I didn't show anything though.

_Let down your shield. _I thought. Izzy nodded slightly. I let mine down at the same time. The family gasped as our scent registered with them. Edward looked at the girls and I felt protective but I didn't do anything, they were just surprised.

"Dear, is there something you want?" asked Mrs Cooper.

"Oh, I'm here to get my **cousins **time table." I don't know why I emphasised the word cousins but I just did. We got the time table. Mine was the same as the last time I was here and the girls were in the same classes except for period 4 where Izzy had P.E and Carle had Trig with me. I thanked Mrs Cooper and turned to show the girls there classes.

"You obviously know where everything is, so do you mind showing us?" Alice chirped up. i nodded "Sure."

"Um, why do you know where everything is, if you don't mind me asking?" Emmet said.

"Well Edward can tell you that cant you Edward? Because you've already heard the story in the girls heads." I said for some strange reason. Everybody gasped.

"Well," Carle said, "Seeing as you now know what m- I mean Bella is, I suppose we should tell you what we are because apart from dear Edward here, everyone else looks as confused as hell."

"We are half vampires." Izzy said bluntly. "But maybe we could come round to your house and meet Esme and Carlisle then we can tell you everything." Izzy laughed as they all looked even more shocked.

"Izzy," I rolled my eyes "you don't invite yourself around to other people's houses, it's very rude." I said, knowing that I probably sound like a mother.

"Sorry Bella." She said, knowing that if she was good then I would let her go.

"Oh it's no problem Bella," Alice said, "We would love it if you came round after school." Everyone put in a chorus if yeses. Everyone except Edward, who had not stopped looking at me since the conversation started.

After that, school seemed to pass as a blur; I kept updated with the girls knowing full well that Edward could hear too. It seemed that he could read minds as well, I tried to find out everything about their family as I could and I learned that they only had one gift at the most. I found that weird because I, Carle, and Izzy had two gifts each. I had my shield and I could read minds, Carle could read minds and see past, present and future and Izzy could read minds and could mask our scents. I guessed that I would figure out everything when I went to the Cullen's house after school.

* * *

**A.N: okay, i love that you guys love my story but i am not going to write anymore until i get 11 reviews. kay.**

**REVIEW  
**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay so you gave me 11 reviews and i'll keep my end of the bargin and give you...**

**chapter 7 yeah  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Going to the Cullen's house

_Previously:_ _After that, school seemed to pass as a blur; I kept updated with the girls knowing full well that Edward could hear too. It seemed that he could read minds as well, I tried to find out everything about their family as I could and I learned that they only had one gift at the most. I found that weird because I, Carle, and Izzy had two gifts each. I had my shield and I could read minds, Carle could read minds and see past, present and future and Izzy could read minds and could mask our scents. I guessed that I would figure out everything when I went to the Cullen's house after school._

The bell rang ending music. I had been late to class because I was showing the girls where their last lesson was so when I walked in to music I heard the end of Miss Janet saying that this semester we would be doing composing. I took the only seat that was left and guess who was next to me? None other than Edward Cullen of course. We had to compose the piece of music in pairs and because I was sitting next to Edward already Miss Janet told us to work together, but I didn't mind much. I think that there is something wrong with me because whenever I hear his name, I get this tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. We were asked what instrument we played and we both said that we played piano. (There was not much to do when you were at home and couldn't go out anywhere because people would get suspicious of how you looked,) so we were given a piece to write on the piano. We started straight away and we got about a quarter of it finished because we kept drifting off. I found Edward staring at me a few times during the lesson and I know exactly why as well. You see I can read minds but I can turn it on and off whenever I want, I don't usually turn it on but I did when I saw Edward staring at me for the 6th time that lesson. I mean come on wouldn't you? I found out it was because he couldn't read my mind. He was also trying to figure out my gift, but as far as I could tell he didn't know what it was, I suppose that I could tell him when we came round to his house.

About half way through I had enough of him staring at me so I dropped my shield, at first I said and thought of nothing but when he asked a question I answered.

_What are you? I would guess that you are a vampire but her eyes... and why can't I read your mind?_

_**Well Edward.**_ He almost gasped audibly when he heard my voice in his head. _**To answer your first question, I am a vampire, I 'm just a little different. The answer to your second question is easy, I would have thought you could figure it out especially with what Renata could do. I am a shield, as well as other things. Now could you please ask me questions outside of my head? **_I asked. He nodded his head and I giggled at his baffled look. I was about to tell him that we should get on with our work but then the bell rang.

"Oh well." I said, "Maybe next time." I walked off to look for the girls but Edward was behind me as easily as it could be.

"Wait Bella, aren't you coming to our house?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeh, but I have to get Carle and Izzy, then I'll follow you to your house." He smiled and nodded, heading off to where I presumed for all intense and purpose, his brothers and sisters were. I myself headed off to find the girls. I found them waiting outside the car, and they looked really excited.

"Hey Bella, are we going to the Cullen's house now?" Izzy asked, jumping up and down.

"Stop that Izzy, you look like a retard." We got into the car and followed the Volvo that was obviously Edward's.

"Mom, Carle called me a retard." Izzy whined. Now that we were in the car there was no way anyone except the Cullen's could hear us.

"Yeh? Well you were acting like one." Carle said, sticking her tongue out.

"Stop acting like your 3 years old you two." I teased, knowing what their answers would be.

"But we are 3." They said together, making their puppy dog face. Charlie couldn't resist it when they did that but I could always hold firm.

"Yeah, yeah, just no acting like children at the Cullen's you look at least 14 so..."

"We know mum." Carle said. "No acting like the little kids we are." I just sighed, there was no point in having this conversation with them, they always won and **I** was the mom.

We got to the Cullen's house and it was huge, they obviously had a lot of money and weren't shy about spending it. I hadn't changed much from when I was human. I had always liked simple thing like Charlie, and the girls it seemed had similar taste to me. (With the exception of clothes of course.) Anyway back to the point. There house was huge, it was like a mansion, and all I know was that both Carle and Izzy were almost drooling at the house. We got out the car and walked over to the Cullen's.

"So how do you like the house?" Alice asked. The girls could only nod. I was a little more vocal.

"Well all I can say is wow." It was true I was practically speechless.

"Esme will love to hear you say that." Alice said and with that she pulled me into the house. "Bella, Carle, Izzy, I'd like you to meet Carlisle and Esme. Our parents."

* * *

**A.N: okay so if you want another part of the story then you need to give me at least 15 reviews. thats not so hard is it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N hehere is the next bit. y**

* * *

Chapter8: meeting all the Cullen's

_Previously: "So how do you like the house?" Alice asked. The girls could only nod. I was a little more vocal._

"_Well all I can say is wow." It was true I was practically speechless._

"_Esme will love to hear you say that." Alice said and with that she pulled me into the house. "Bella, Carle, Izzy, I'd like you to meet Carlisle and Esme. Our parents."_

"Well our parents for all intense and purposes." Alice said, she was practically squealing with excitement. The girls weren't much better, they were jumping up and down and they **were** actually squealing. Alice took us into the house. It was huge, but it was also beautiful. The decoration looked as if done by someone who not only loved their work but had better taste in decorating than Carle.

**Hey. **Carle thought, **there is no one better at decorating than me.** I giggled and I heard Edward laugh as well, the sound was musical, like bells.

"Well if you actually opened your eyes instead of just squealing then you would see that... Esme is better than decorating than you." I said. I looked at Carle as she looked around the house. A frown appeared on her face.

"We tie." Was all Carle said. Everybody laughed at that.

"Well I am very happy to tie with you Carle." A voice said, Esme came downstairs with Carlisle. "Hell, I'm Esme as you've probably already figured out." She came over and hugged us. I was a little shocked at first but then I got over it and hugged her back. Esme was like my mother, only not as hyper and of course a vampire.

"Hello Esme. I'm Bella Swan."

"I'm Carle Swan."

"And I of course," Izzy started "am Izzy Swan."

"It's nice to meet you all." She hugged Izzy and Carle as well. Alice squealed again.

"I'm Carlisle." I shook his hand and he shook the girls as well.

"I know your all of you are curious about us but I was wondering if, before I started tell you everything, if we could take a look around the house?" I asked. It was just such a beautiful house and I wanted to see it all.

"Of course. Edward, you take Bella, Alice and Rosalie you take Izzy and Emmet and Jasper you take Carle." We all went with our designated tour guides, Edward was showing me around the house when we got outside Carlisle's study, there was a huge cross on it and I just found it hilarious.

"Bella?" Edward asked, I let down my shield to show him because I was laughing so hard that I couldn't speak. He must have thought that have thought that I was crazy.

"I would never think that Bella." When he finished showing me the house he took me back to the living room. Everyone was there already and so I began.

"Well I'll tell you everything that I can remember but if I forget than Izzy or Carle will probably remember whatever it is. It started like this…"

* * *

**A.N: tell me what you** think by t**he only way possible. review of course :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: okay i am really sorry that i have not updated reciantly. school has been a pain so as a sorry i have given you a longer chapter that usual. so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Telling the Cullen's

_Previously: __"Well I'll tell you everything that I can remember but if I forget than Izzy or Carle will probably remember whatever it is. It started like this…"_

I took a deep breath and made myself tell them, it was hard but…

"Okay so it started when I was walking back home from school, my truck had broken down and Charlie had work to do. I had gotten Jacob to fix it so I didn't think it would take long. It was winter and raining as it s was always is in Forks and I wanted to get home as fast as possible. I would have run, but I used to fall a lot when I ran. Then a vampire called Joham came up to me. What I mostly remembered was that he was astoundingly beautiful. His skin was so pale it was almost white, he looked so graceful even when he wasn't moving. His eyes were a scarlet red, at the time I thought that it was because he was wearing contacts. Know I know that he was a vampire but I didn't find out till later."

I stopped to take an unnecessary breath and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. "Thanks Jasper, I needed that."

"Don't worry if you can't finish Bella, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Esme said, she put her hand on my shoulder. I nodded and started again.

"Hello there." He said, his voice was almost like velvet if that was even possible.

"Hi." I said, and carried on walking. He kept up with me easily.

"Why are you walking out in the rain?" he asked, I remembered that that was a very odd thing to say. By that time my instincts were telling me to run. I should have listened to them. I should have done a lot of things that day, then maybe what happened wouldn't have happened... but then again he had a look of determination in his eyes and I guess he would have done it either by force or choice.

"Well my truck broke down." I answered truthfully. I started walking faster, by that time I was about 20 minutes away from my house.

"What a shame." He said.

"Well, who are you?" I asked, he was scaring me now.

"My name is Joham." Was all he said, I wanted to get away so I said:

"Well Joham…it was nice to meet you but I really have to get home now." I said, I was contemplating running but that would have been pointless. I fall a lot when I run.

"Well Isabella, I'm sorry but that will not be that case." That was when I started to run. I ran as fast as I could, I looked back to see him still standing there but when I looked forward again I saw him standing in front of me. He caught me, his hands felt ice-cold.

"You will make a good carrier." He said, and that was the last thing I heard before everything went black. I didn't understand that at the time but now I do."

Everybody was silent when I finished that part, even Carle and Izzy were quiet, I never told them about what happened and I didn't think it either.

"Do you want me to carry on?" I asked, I could see that Carlisle wanted me to carry on but he didn't want me to talk about things I didn't want to talk about. "It's alright I don't mind, I told you that I would answer your questions."

"Bella, we don't want to make you feel upset." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. Its fine." I said, I started up again.

When I woke up again the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't at home. I was in a hospital. Charlie was sitting next to me in a chair.

"Bella... are you awake?" he asked. I nodded my head and looked at Charlie. He looked like he had been crying because his eyes were red and puffy.

"Dad why am in a hospital?" I asked, Charlie looked at me and looked like he was going to start crying again.

"Well it seems like you fainted and hit your head. Thankfully someone was driving past and saw you just laying there on the road, they brought you in to the hospital and called me." Charlie looked like he was trying to hold something back from me. "Is there something else your not telling me dad?" I asked, I knew there was, Charlie was almost as open as me. "Well when the doctors checked you over they said that there was... that someone had..." he took a deep breath before continuing.

"That someone had raped you." I gasped. so that was why it hurt down there. I started crying.

"Oh Bella don't cry. Were trying to find the guy that did it but... it would help if you gave us some info. Can you remember anything?" he asked. I shook my head still crying.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. This is all my-"

"NO!" I practically shouted. This was not his fault. "This is not your fault. If it's anyone's it's mine. I was the one who refused to ride with anyone. And only because they were annoying me today." Charlie looked even more upset, if that were possible.

"Bella, you've been asleep for 3 days."

"3 days?" I whispered. Charlie only nodded.

"That's why the doctors couldn't give you the day after pill. Oh Bella I'm so sorry." He said, seeing my face. 3 days, no day after pill. That meant that I had that monsters spawn in me. I was getting angry; I guess my heartbeat was picking up because I could hear it on the monitor. I didn't want Charlie to get worried so I calmed myself down. Alright, so all I have to do is give it up for adoption when it's born I thought.

"When am I going to be let out of here?" I asked.

"As soon as you're ready to go." Charlie said. I looked down at my hands. I was ready to go now so I told Charlie that. He left to sign the forms and I got dressed, I was thinking as I put my shoes on, about what was happening when I got a flash of inhuman speed and red eyes. I gasped and fell. That was not normal; I never had anything like that before. I took a deep breath and finished getting ready. I wouldn't say anything to Charlie; I didn't want to worry him more. I went out to find Charlie and we got in the cruiser. I didn't say anything when I got home, only went straight to bed.

I woke up with sweat running down my face. I had, had a dream about the rapist; I remembered everything, from his blood red eyes to how fast he was. I sat up and went to the laptop that I had gotten for my 18th birthday, I typed in the words and waited for the results. As I looked at the website I was struck with everything. That man was not human, he was a vampire. And now I had this half vampire baby growing inside me. As I thought of that I sat there shocked at the discovery."

"Bella how did you remember everything?" Edward asked. **Finally, he talks to you. He has taken way to long to. **Carle asked.

"Shush Carle." I said.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was speaking outside, I guess I forgot."

"You're gift is really quite amazing Bella. What are they?" asked Carlisle.

"Well, I suppose that I can tell you about them, but you'll have to hear about the rest of the story." I said. They all nodded in excitement. "Oh and no interrupting Alice." I said. Alice pouted. "That is not going to work on me." I said, I held firm.

"So I had to figure out what was happening to me because I knew that this didn't normally happen obviously. So when I woke up I guess I just wanted to know what was going on. sat there looking at the screen. The time said it was 4.30am, I was freaking out. There was a vampire growing in my tummy and I was meant to give birth to it. i found out that even if I had, had the day after pill, it wouldn't have worked. Vampires are immune to that sort of thing, even half vampires. It had said on the website (think you know it all) that very few half vampires actually survived if the parent or carrier was not alive. That man had left me alone to carry his child and he didn't know it. Wait... he did know, he had called me a carrier. He had said that I would be a strong carrier. So he had known.

There had been a section on vampires like him, it had said that they created half-breeds. But that there were very few vampires like that left. I was disgusted- not that there were vampires; I had known that other things lived in the world- but that there were vampires that did it for fun or pleasure. I suddenly was filled with love for this baby. I knew that I would try to look after it as best I could."

"Bella if I could, what was that website?" Carlisle asked. I just shrugged, it was there when I needed it but when I went back to check after I had the girls it wasn't there. I told that to them and Carlisle looked amazed. I carried on with the story.

The website was actually unusual. It said that it was created for women who had gone or had to go through pregnancy. It also said that only those who were to keep the baby would see it, otherwise it would be shown as rubbish about how vampires burned in the sunlight and such. What actually happened was that they sparkled in the sunlight and didn't sleep at all. Who knew, because I certainly didn't? All I knew was that I had to tell Charlie. I knew that he wouldn't believe it at first but he would eventually. Okay, that was a good idea. I sat there and read the rest of the information, I learnt that some vampires had gifts and that they constantly used them and that a pregnant human women could almost tap into the gifts of their half vampire child and use them, if they had gifts of course. Maybe that was what was happening to me. Anyway I also learnt that the pregnancies were a lot quicker than human ones. Like 4 times faster. I would have to do something about that. I was surprised that it had a section on the gifts of vampires and that I could test if I had a gift myself. I tried of course. I mean who wouldn't? As I did the test, it wasn't at all as I expected, I learn that I have a shield. I made a mental note to practise it when I could. When I looked at the time again I saw that it was almost 7. That meant that Charlie was awake. I decided to go downstairs and tell him. I didn't think that it would be too bad.

Charlie didn't believe me at first, but when the changes became a lot more noticeable he had too. He wasn't too happy about what had happened but there was nothing he could do about it. It was around that time when I started to have visions. They were basically the same as Alice's visions but I would be seeing past present and future, I started seeing visions about your family, as the pregnancy progressed I found out more about you. That is Carle's power. She can also read minds, we all can, I found out on the website that I could tap into the babies powers. It became pretty clear that they were twins and not just one baby. Anyway over the weeks I learned how to control both mine and the babies gifts. I found out that I was a shield and that I could read minds but I only found out about the reading minds things after I had the girls. Izzy's powers are reading minds, and has a similar shield to mine but it is more to do with telekinesis. There isn't much to tell except that once I turned into a vampire I skipped the whole newborn faze but I had to stay in anyway. I've just recently started school again. Now so you can ask the questions I know you've wanted to ask since I walked through the door. Oh and I can turn my shield and reading mind gifts in and off as I want." I said mainly to Edward, I knew he wanted to know that.

* * *

**A.N: so tell me if you liked it. has anyone watched harry potter and the deathly hallows. i saw it today and loved it, i cant wait until the next one comes out, only 8 months to go. yeh. any way review. love ya**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: here is the next chapter. i made it a little longer than normal again because i have no life. anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Interrogations and Shock

_Previously:__ Oh and I can turn my shield and reading mind gifts in and off as I want." I said mainly to Edward, I knew he wanted to know that. _

I took a deep breath once again and waited for them to start firing questions, I knew what they wanted to know; Carlisle wanted to know more about my past, Jasper wanted to know why I had told Charlie, Rosalie wanted to know how old the girls were, Emmet wanted to know if he could wrestle, Alice wanted to know if she could take us shopping- knowing the outcome already because I had read both hers and Carle's minds- and Esme wanted to know if Charlie would like to come here and have dinner. I chuckled at the last thought because the girls were hungry too but they would never say so, I raised them better than that.

The only person who didn't want to ask questions was Edward. The only thing he was thinking about was what I had gone through and the pain I had suffered. Edward was the one persons mind I had actually wanted to read, I had never bee interested in anyone's mind, sure it would come in handy when I needed to know where the girls were or if there was a vampire that was a threat near but I had never wanted to read minds, I was forever grateful to whoever that I could switch it off when I wanted too, but that was why I was so shocked to find that I actually wanted to read his mind.

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Alice asking the thing she had wanted to ask ever since we met.

"I'm sorry Alice, what were you saying again?" I asked although I already knew what the question would be.

"I was saying. Would you like to go shopping with me and Rosalie?"

"Nope." I said popping the p. Alice's face fell and I laughed. "I'm sorry I was just kidding. I can't go now, Alice." I said knowing what would happen if I said yes. "But how about Saturday when Charlie goes out fishing. The girls need new clothes anyway." Oh crap, I thought. "Guys, you may want to hold your hands over your ears." I said.

"Why?" Emmet asked. At that exact moment Carle, Izzy and Alice let out a shriek that I was surprised the whole town heard. The Cullen's jumped back and practically fell to the floor.

"That's why." I simply said, tacking my hands from my ears. Everyone started laughing. "Okay, I know that you still have questions, so shoot." I said, Alice, was talking to the girls about the shopping trip no longer interested in what was going on. Carle and Izzy would love Alice, if they didn't already. Edward smiled and I realised that I hand not put up my shield. That meant he could read my thoughts. I smiled at that.

"So Bella, how long have you been a vampire for?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm..." I thought of the date, it was the 9th of September. "I guess in 7 days it will be 1 year." They all gasped, jasper looked like he would faint if that were possible.

"Bella, are you telling me that you are still a newborn?" Carlisle asked.

"That depends, what's a newborn?" I asked stupidly.

"No Bella," Edward said, "it wasn't a stupid question, how would you know if there was no-one there to teach you?" he asked, I could hear the sadness in his velvet voice.

"A newborn is basically a vampire that has been alive for a year." Jasper said. "It is a period of time when a vampire is at there strongest because there is still blood in their body."

"What has that got to do with me?" I asked. Still having no clue as to what they were saying.

"A newborn has no control over them selves. If they smell blood they will go after it without a second thought." Edward said. I still didn't get it and Edward knew it. "You said that you were coming up to a year right?" he asked. I nodded. "Well a newborn vampire would not be able to control them selves around blood until they were at least years old, even then it would be extremely uncomfterble for them. And you live with a human Bella, we can smell it. Not only that but you also go to a school with humans everywhere." Edward finished. I didn't know what to say. I had never thought about it before.

"Bella? Do you ever… feel the burn in your throat when your around your father?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but when I do I either go out and hunt or just suppress it using the mental part of my shield. I've just always have done since I became a vampire." I said.

"You are truly a magnificent creature Bella." Carlisle said. Esme nodded.

"Your strong too, I an so very sorry that you had to go through all of that Bella." Esme said. I shook my head.

"You don't need to feel sorry Esme." I said, "You weren't even here. And besides I don't feel sorry for anything that had happened. If it hadn't then I never would have had Carle and Izzy. They are the best things about this life and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." I said, and then I heard what they were planning in their heads. "Even if they think they're going to get away with getting me into heals tomorrow night." I said frowning at them.

"Oh come on mom." Izzy said. "You would look amazing with the outfit that we've put together."

"Yep, and you have to wear them, otherwise the outfit won't look right." Carle said.

"No. no, no, no, no, no. there is no way you are getting me into that outfit and that's final." I said.

"Fine." They said in union. I grinned and left it at that. I turned to Edward and said:

"I guess that were coming to the party tomorrow." I said. I could lie and say that I wasn't happy about it but the fact of the matter was that I was fine with it.

"We have to go, otherwise Charlie will have a heart attack." I turned to Esme and Carlisle. "It was nice meeting you."

"The same with you Bella." Esme said. I looked at Rosalie and Emmet. "If you so dare as to do what your thinking I will personally find a way to make your life a living hell." I threatened. Then to go the extra measure I grinned evilly and turned to Rosalie and said: "Oh and I think you should ask Emmet what happened to your hairdryer. I believe he had something to do with it." The look on Rosalie's face as she turned to Emmet was priceless. Emmet should be afraid. Very afraid. I laughed as Edward led me Carle and Izzy to the door.

"You know, he's going to get you back for that right?" Edward asked. I nodded and opened the car door.

"He can try if he wants but warn him. It will be very hard." I giggled again, and Edward smiled the most beautiful crooked smile that I had ever seen in my life.

"It was nice meeting you Bella. I guess we'll see you tomorrow." He held out his hand and I took it. I gasped; there was a spark of electrical current between us. I quickly let go of his hand and said goodbye. I got into the car and drove down the long winding lane back to the road.

"This is going to be fun." Carle said, and I had a feeling she wasn't talking about the all vampire party tomorrow.

Edward's Point of View

I watched as Bella drove down the lane. I know she had felt the spark because I heard her, her small gasp, but I knew it wasn't her fault. I felt it too, and I had just

As much trouble as she did trying to keep my voice quiet. She had put her shield up again so I couldn't hear what she thought of what happened. I went to find Carlisle.

"Ahh, Edward, come in son." I came in to his study and sat on a chair. "Is there something you need?" he asked. I nodded.

"Something happened when I said goodbye to Bella." He made a gesture indicating that I should continue. "When I shook her hand I felt a spark, like an electric shock, I believe she felt it to because she gasped." Carlisle smiled.

"Can I ask you something Edward?" he asked. I nodded and he continued. "When you first met Bella, what did you notice?" he asked.

"I noticed everything about her. From the way she smiled, to how she protected Carle and Izzy, how she looked when she was in deep thought, that she bit her lip when she was nervous. She's smart, funny, beautiful but above all she was caring and selfless." I said. Bella was all those things and more. I would never be able to tell Carlisle all those things even I did say them at vampire speed.

Carlisle was still smiling, if it were possible an even bigger grin.

"And what about when you herd her story?" I felt myself crumple into the seat. She had been through so much and had still come back the way she was. Apparently Carlisle didn't need me to answer. "She is your mate Edward. If she were human when you met her she would probably be your singer, but perhaps it is a good thing that you never met her when she was human. You may not have been able to resist her then." I couldn't believe it, I was speechless.

"Carlisle, are you sure?" I asked. There was no way pure innocent Bella was my mate.

"Only one way to find out." Was all Carlisle said.

Bella's Point of View

I tucked the girls into their beds. I didn't need to sleep so Charlie just got another bed for Izzy to sleep on and I jus usually read on the downstairs couch. Charlie had gone to bed after telling the three of us off for not telling him where we were going. He was happy that we found vampires like us but was still wary. I didn't blame him; a few hours ago I was like that. I had gotten my book and sat down when I heard a knock on the door. Considering it was almost 12am I didn't think it was a human. My guesses were right, I opened the door and I found Edward standing at the door with that damned crooked grin.

"So I was walking around the neighbourhood and thought I would stop by." I knew there was no way that was right.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to let strangers into the house." I teased. He grinned.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to get to know you then. Care for a midnight stroll?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Let me just get a jacket and write a note in case the girls or Charlie wake up." He raised his eyebrow.

"A jacket?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him out the door.

* * *

**A.N** : **okay so how about this weather. i dont know about other places but here in london its snowing like mad and that means no school yay. how many of u hate work or school review.**

**okay so i have a little task for you. if you guess my right age i'll send you the general part of chapter 11. kk review to answer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**a.n:i'm sorry it took so ling but my internet wasnt workng so i had to come to my grandmas house to do i, so as a sorry im giving you two chapters **

* * *

Chapter 11: Edward's Story

_Previously: I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to let strangers into the house." I teased. He grinned._

"_Well then I guess I'm just going to have to get to know you then. Care for a midnight stroll?" he asked. I laughed and nodded._

"_Let me just get a jacket and write a note in case the girls or Charlie wake up." He raised his eyebrow._

"_A jacket?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him out the door._

"Yes, a jacket. It's almost midnight, it's raining, and if any humans saw us, they would think it was weird that not only are we outside at midnight no less, but were not wearing jackets. I mean if that doesn't scream weird, I don't know what does." I said, crossing my arms.

"Okay, fair point. But where were going we need to run so…" he led me to the edge of the woods and we started to run. I laughed out loud. I loved running and it seemed as if Edward was fast, that was good, and it meant that I would have to beat him. I ran faster and he fell behind me. I heard the shock in his mind and then he laughed as well. It became a game as we ran, he overtook me then I him, and this carried on until he ran faster and overtook me again. I was about to try and out run him again when I heard him.

"Stop Bella, or we'll go to far." He said. I skidded to a halt and joined him at a small opening in the bush. I walked through it and gasped in shock. It was a meadow, even if it was night, I could see everything. The meadow was beautiful, and if it was like this at night I couldn't believe what I looked like when the sun was up.

"Where is this place?" I asked.

"I come here to think, and when I need time to be alone." He said. I still couldn't speak. "I found it a couple of days after we moved here. I just found it so beautiful and calming that I would come whenever I needed peace and quiet from the family." He took my hand and walked over to the middle. There was that spark again, it didn't exactly hurt; it was more like a warm burn. I didn't gasp this time but still… I was sure Edward felt something. I needed to figure this out, and soon.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked, I looked around the meadow again, tacking in the beauty.

"Well… you told me your story so I thought that I would tell you mine. If you wanted me to of course." He said, I nodded, he sat down on the grass and I sat next to him. He took a deep breath and started. He told me about how he remembered about his mother, but only barely. How his father died with the Spanish influenza and his mother nursed him till she too was sick. Then how his mother died trying to look after him when he got sick. He told me about how Carlisle took him in and acted like a father toward him and that he had gone away for a short period of time, killing humans. He looked as if he was devastated when he told me that.

"Edward, it's not your fault you know?" I said. He only shook his head.

"It is Bella; I killed because I didn't want to have animal blood. That is… that's…" he buried his face in his hands. I took his hands in mine.

"It isn't you-" he cut me off, angry now.

"You can't tell me that it wasn't my fault. I have killed people, even if they weren't innocent, that didn't…doesn't give me the right to choose who lives and who dies."

"You listen to me Edward Cullen; you probably saved more lives by killing those men. They raped, murdered and did much worse things to those women I'm sure." He looked at me, it looked like he was listening to me but still not listening. "I know that if… when it happened to me… that if there was someone there to stop him, then I would have thanked them with everything I had in me." He looked at me, I needed to know what he was thinking.

_I am so sorry about what happened to you Bella; I wish that what had happened never happened._

"No, Edward," I sighed. "The truth is that as much as I never wanted this but I would never, ever want to give up on the chance to have the girls. I love them more than my own life." I said.

"I'm sorry Bella, I never meant to…" I shook my head at him.

"No, it's fine Edward. I know you didn't mean it." I said. He grinned and I smiled. I loved his grin.

"I guess I'm going to have to watch what I think around you huh?" he asked. I nodded.

"Never had to do that have you?" I asked and he shook his head. "No worries, I have to do the same." I said. "At least while my shield isn't up." I grinned.

"I guess we have to go, Izzy and Carle will be waking up soon." He said. I looked at the sky and was shocked to see that there was light coming from east.

"Yeh, I guess we have to, but I love it here. Can I come here again sometime soon?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask me Bella, it's not like I own the place." He said, I shook my head.

"No, you misunderstood me, I meant I'd like to come here with…you again." I said, I took hold of his hand and pulled him closer. Where did that come from? I was never this…bold, even as a vampire. Oh well, just go with the flow.

"I'd like that too Bella." He said. He took my face in his hands and leaned closer. I leaned up on my toes and leaned against him. We got closer and closer, our lips a inch apart and…


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: here is the next chapter. im uploading it from school**

* * *

Chapter 12: blackmail

_Previously: "No, you misunderstood me, I meant I'd like to come here with…you again." I said, I took hold of his hand and pulled him closer. Where did that come from? I was never this…bold, even as a vampire. Oh well, just go with the flow._

"_I'd like that too Bella." He said. He took my face in his hands and leaned closer. I leaned up on my toes and leaned against him. We got closer and closer, our lips a inch apart and…_

And then our phones rang. We both practically jumped out of our skins at the sound of our ring tones. I sighed and got the phone out of my pocket; I always made sure my pockets were either very deep or had zips on them so that my things didn't fall out when I was running. It had happened a couple of times before I decided on that. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Carle.

"Carle, why aren't you asleep?" I asked her.

"Sorry but I woke up and thought I would see if you wanted company but you weren't there when I went downstairs." I tried to talk but she was still talking. "Then I saw you with Edward in some sort of meadow and I saw what you were going to do." She practically squealed.

"And this couldn't wait until I got home?" I asked, I could practically hear her shaking her head, and I could visualise it clearly as well.

"No, I had to know what happened, my vision cut off before I saw anything." Ugh, I thought. I looked at Edward and it looked like he was having the same trouble as me but with Alice this time.

"Ugh, you physics are so annoying." I said slightly louder so that Alice could hear it as well. I put the phone back to my ear and said: "Goodbye Carle, and you better be in bed when I come back." I disconnected the phone before she could say anything and put it back in my pocket.

"So who was that?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll give you three guesses." I teased. "Come on," I took his hand and felt the spark again. "I need to get home before Charlie grounds me." He grinned at me. "Hey, you would stay home if Carlisle or Esme grounded you." I told him.

"Yeh, I guess I would." He said. "Come on then, let's get you home. I'll give you a head start and lets see of you can beat me this time." Oh he shouldn't have said that. I put up my shield so he wouldn't be able to read my mind and see what I was planning. I ran and he easily caught up to me, he stayed in front until we were about half way there, then I used my shield and caught hold of him. Using wind to slow him down more and more until he could ran a little faster than a human. It was so funny to see his face that I couldn't help burst out laughing. I slowed down as I got closer to the edge of the woods and just before I reached the edge I let go of Edward and he rushed forward, trying but not succeeding to catch me. By the time he made it out of the woods I was laughing so hard I was on the floor.

"That's not fair, you cheated." He said, I stopped laughing and looked at him. One look was all it took to know I was forgiven.

"Okay then, next time I'll beat you without using my shield." I said. "I look forward to proving you wrong." He said and smiled the crooked grin again. I got out my keys and put them in the door, I got in and turned to close the door behind me but something was stopping it.

"So you're coming to the party to the party right? Cause if you don't Alice will put me through hell" he said. I smiled.

"Don't worry; I have a couple of my own personal demons that will put me through hell if I don't come." I closed the door and fell on the couch. That had been the first time I had ever felt breathless since becoming a vampire and I was happy about it. I knew I liked Edward from the beginning but it was scaring how much I liked him, not as far as to say love him, but… close enough. I sat there thinking when the alarm went off on my phone saying it was time to get up and get ready. I got u and headed toward the shower and basically got dressed. I put on this really cute outfit, I had a pair of black jeans and a slightly darker shade of blood red top with no sleeves on, I wore a black waist cardigan and my rose necklace on. The shoes that were on the side of my bed were 3 inch heels and there was no way I was putting those on so I got my black boots with kitten heels and left my hair out. My makeup was very simple. I put on a little bit of black eyeliner and smudged it and lip gloss on. All in all the outfit was, if I do say so myself, good. I woke up Carle and Izzy and went downstairs to fix them and Charlie breakfast. Charlie came downstairs in his uniform and sat down.

"They're fighting about who is going to wear some black top with roses on them." Said Charlie, I laughed at his face. "Go ahead and laugh Bells but I would have thought that they would become teenagers before they started fighting over these things." He took a sip of his coffee that I had pored out for him and then continued. "And remember that it's not me who is going to break them up, its you kiddo." That stopped me laughing and the look on my face must have been something, because Charlie burst out laughing. I marched up the stairs and went straight into the room and got to the chase before either of them could say anything.

"Neither of you two are going to wear this top and if you carry on fighting then I will ground you for two weeks and that means that there will be no party and no shopping with Alice." Their horrified faces said enough to know that they wouldn't fight.

Alice's point of view

I saw what had happened in the meadow and was thrilled, Edward had been so unhappy for so long and now he is acting a little, no a lot better. I knew as soon as Bella came round to the house what was going to happen. I couldn't see her because of Carle and Izzy yesterday but I knew what would happen anyway. Edward had the same look that everyone in this family had when they saw their mate. I wouldn't call them mates because the love that we feel is so much stronger than that, I would call us soul mates. Anyway I'm getting off the point, so when Bella told us that Carle had the same power as me I almost screamed with happiness. It would mean that I would have somebody to help me see if other vampires are coming. Its so cool that she can see the present and past as well, and Izzy has telekinesis and they can all read minds, Emmet finds it as funny as hell that Edward has an unfair advantage with the girls now, to be honest so do I.

I laughed out loud and jasper looked at me and laughed, everyone else except Edward were looking at me like I was crazy, then I blocked my mind and thought about Bella, trying to see her and I suddenly saw what she was wearing to school. I smiled and started singing Katy Perry's firework in my head to block out Edward. I wanted him to see the full effect. We pulled into the parking lot of the school at the same time as Bella and I looked at Edward in time to see his mouth fly open. I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Bella's point of view

I got to school at the same time as the Cullen's and parked in the space a couple of cars away from them. Carle and Izzy go out and headed straight to them as soon as their feet touched the ground; I got my bag and locked the car then walked over. I waved at everyone and then and looked over at Edward. He was staring at me and his eyes looked almost black, that only happened when a vampire was hungry.

"You know, you should hunt soon." I told him. Emmet burst out laughing and jasper looked like he was holding his laughter back. I turned to Rosalie. "So Rosalie, did Emmet tell you what happened to you hairdryer." I asked, she nodded so I continued. "Okay so he told you about that. But did he tell you about-" I was cut off midway with Emmet begging.

"Please, please, please don't Bella, if you have any mercy you will not tell her." He begged, I considered it.

"What do you think girls?" I asked Carle and Izzy.

"She won't tell you if… you do our homework for 3 weeks and drive us around anywhere we want and…" Izzy paused for effect. "You have to carry our bags when we go shopping and tell us how pretty we look." Emmet's face fell and Alice was jumping up and down. He sulkily nodded his head and everybody laughed, including Jasper. I 'turned to him.

"Don't think I didn't notice you as well." I said, Edward laughed. "I hope Esme knows what happened to her antique table in that little cottage by your house." His face fell immediately.

"I think you're going to be spending the next 3 weeks doing the same thing as Emmet. Have fun." Carle said. Everybody laughed again and the bell rang. I went to my first period which was trig with Izzy, Carle and Alice. Edward had P.E so I told him I would meet him at break. Trig was as boring as it could be, I had already don't this when I was human so I knew most of the stuff, Alice knew it as well but she was too busy planning the last minuet things for the party. Carle and Izzy knew this already but they were listening anyway, they were good like that. I decided to switch on my mind reading to check on them and the rest of the Cullen's. Emmet and Rosalie had English, Jasper had history and Edward had P.E. I felt sorry for him because being vampires we couldn't exert our full strength for obvious reasons.

"Miss swan? Are you with us?" Mr Stevens asked.

"Umm yes Mr Stevens." I said, managing to get the boredom out of my voice before he heard it.

"Then can you please tell us the answer." I could tell that he wanted to catch me out but I didn't need to read his mind to know that. It was the same with the question but I still needed to seem like a human who had been caught out.

"What was the question Mr Stevens?" I asked. He smiled, thinking I didn't know what the question would be.

"Very well, *****what is the mathematical equation if there is a truck coming at a car, both are travelling at the same speed which is 80mph. both the truck and the car are calculated to reach the destination at the same time but both are stopped by 8 traffic lights that have been timed to go off 2 minuets after the other. What is the equation? " he asked, grinning a triumphant smile.

"The mathematical equation is X=YC squared times by 4 divided by 6." I said almost lazily. Being a vampire had its perks, I figured it out in under 7 seconds. He looked shocked that I knew and then I knew why. He had asked the hardest question in the book and he had used it as an example but didn't think anyone would be able to understand. Oh well I thought and may as well have some fun with it. He had only seen a few people who could do that formula and never a student.

"Actually sir it would only be that equation if the truck and car had been travelling at the same speed and had stopped at the lights at the same time. If you wanted that equation it would be a lot more complicated. Would you like me to show you on the board?"

"Yes, you do that." He said not believing that I actually knew it. I stood up and heard Alice giggling in the back. I got the whiteboard pen and started writing the formula on the board; Mr Stevens was checking it as I went along. By the time I was finished he was staring at me with shock.

"Miss Swan that is all correct. You have managed to get the formula correct, where you learnt how to do it?" he asked with awe still in his voice.

I shrugged. "I was in the advanced program back in Phoenix." Was all the explanation I was about to give. He was about to ask a question but the bell rang. Saved by the bell I guess, I got my stuff from my seat and let. I was met by Alice, Izzy and Carle.

"Don't you two have a class to go too?" I asked. They grumbled.

"Fine, but we are so talking about this at break." Carle said. I rolled my eyes and left with Alice. We had history now but nothing eventful happened there. The bell rang signalling the start of break and we went to the cafeteria and sat down at the usual table.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so i'm sorry that its tacken a while but ive been enjoying holidays so here is chapter 13. enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 13: the party

_**Previously: He was about to ask a question but the bell rang. Saved by the bell I guess, I got my stuff from my seat and let. I was met by Alice, Izzy and Carle. **_

"_**Don't you two have a class to go too?" I asked. They grumbled.**_

"_**Fine, but we are so talking about this at break." Carle said. I rolled my eyes and left with Alice. We had history now but nothing eventful happened there. The bell rang signalling the start of break and we went to the cafeteria and sat down at the usual table. **_

I got food from the line and sat down, Carle and Izzy sat down next to me and started eating from my trey. I didn't eat but they did; they preferred human food to animal blood but they could have that if they needed too. The Cullen's and Jasper and Rosalie (they were hales here) got there own food as well and they picked around with it while they talked.

"So Bella, you are coming to the party right?" Alice asked. I looked over at her face and almost laughed.

"Yes Alice, I'm coming." I said, I was still trying to keep myself from laughing.

"Good. I'm going to come round to your house to get you ready." Alice said and that stopped me trying to not laugh all together.

"Oh no you don't." I said. "If I'm coming to this party then I'm dressing my

Self." I said.

"Oh come on Bella." Alice whined. "I'm dressing the girls, and besides, how will I know that what you're going to wear is going to be fabulous if I don't dress you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Your just going to have to trust me on this Alice." I said. There was no way Alice was going to dress me.

"Fine." She said. Emmet burst out laughing.

"I never thought I would see the day when Alice didn't get her own way." He said still laughing. Alice gave him a look that could kill but Emmet ignored it. Jasper was trying not to laugh but anyone could tell that it was hard for him. Rosalie was still looking angry but I couldn't care less and Edward was laughing silently and Carle and Izzy were practically rolling on the floor giggling, and then I heard it.

Edward's Point of View

I was shocked. Justplain shocked. I have never heard anyone stop Alice from getting what she wants. Bella was just amazing in so many ways but you have to have a lot of courage to do what she just did. Alice always gets her own way and the only time she hasn't… well she's just always gotten her way. Yesterday in the meadow, it was great. We were alone and we just talked, I told her about what happened to me. My story and even what I had done and she forgave me for it.

I tried to read her mind again and I almost could. I heard little things like how she was worried about what Alice was going to make her wear, her giggling, and so many other things. I tried to dig a little deeper and that's when I felt anger. It was just…pure anger and it was directed at Mike Newton.

Bella's Point Of View

_Wow, she is hot. I mean there all hot especially the blond but wow. She's like Bella's cousin or something. What was her name again? Izzy? Yeh that was it. I should probably ask her out and then treat her to dessert._

All I felt at that point was rage, pure indescribable rage and it was towards Mike Newton, the same boy who has tried to get me on a date with him for weeks before I got pregnant. And now, he's hitting on my daughter.

"Bella? Are you okay?" asked Edward.

"Yes I am." I said curtly. I took in a deep breath but it wasn't helping. I couldn't stand it; there he was sitting all smug and planning to hit on **MY** daughter. Then I heard a chair scraping back and a hand on my hand.

"You're obviously not, come on." Edward said, pulling me out of my chair. I grabbed my bag and headed out the cafeteria with Edward following closely behind me.

Once I was outside I felt a little bit calmer.

"Thanks," I said. I looked down at the floor and breathed.

"It's fine. But what had you wanting to rip off Mike Newton's head?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You mean, you didn't hear what he was thinking?" I asked, a little shocked at that. Edwards shook his head.

"I was trying to hear what you were thinking. I could sort of hear you but it was like a bad reception. That was how I could tell that you were considering killing Newton." He said, I was really shocked now because my shield had been up.

"Umm well he was planning on making a move on Izzy." I said. Edward just waited, he knew there was more. "He was going to ask her out, which I wouldn't have minded cause Izzy can handle herself. It was just the things he was thinking of doing after he took her out that made me want to kill him." I said, getting angry again.

"Oh." Was all he said? The bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

"Come on." He said pulling me along. "We have music." I smiled at that. Music was our favourite class because it was a way we both unwound. We made our way to music and sat at the piano.

Miss Janet told us to get straight on with our work so we did. There was about a quarter to do of our piano piece and we finished that in no time, talking while we did it. when miss Janet came over she was amazed.

"Okay seeing as you two have already finished, I want you to write a piece of music on any instrument that you want, for each other. I want you to spend time together and find out what makes each other tick, then write the piece. I want you to take your time on this." She said, leaving us to do our work. Edward smiled at me with that amazing crooked grin.

"Well, it looks like I have another reason to spend time with you." He said.

"Really? What was the first reason?" I asked grinning.

"I like spending time with you." He said. That gave me butterflies in my stomach and I'm sure if I were still human then I would blush.

"I like spending time with you too." I said. God that was lame but I couldn't help it. When I was with Edward it was hard to think of coherent sentences let alone say them. He smiled.

"Can I come to your house to do the thing?" I asked. "It's just that I don't have a piano at mine."

"Of course Bella, Esme will be happy to hear that you're coming. You're like a daughter to them already." He said. I grinned at that. The bell rang and we walked out of the classroom and went to the parking lot. I was met by two very excited daughters and one ecstatic best friend.

"Hurry up Bella." Alice said. "We have to get you ready for the party." I sighed and turned to Edward.

"well, I guess I'll see you at your house." I said but before he could get anything out Alice whisked me away and started driving to my house.

"Alice. Do I have to dress up?" I asked.

"Yes you do." she said. "After all we wouldn't want you to not look good. After all Edwards going to be there of course." Alice said smiling.

"Yeh mom, can't have you giving a bad impression now can we?" Carle said. I frowned.

"What makes you think I care what Edward sees me in?" I asked but I knew there was no point. They obviously knew what was happening and because Carle and Izzy could read my mind at times then they knew how I felt.

"Oh give it up Bella. Even Emmet knows how you two feel." Oh great, if Emmet knows then it'll be constant hassle.

"Who told Emmet?" I asked, annoyed.

"No, one, he figured it out." Then something dawned on me. Alice had said that "even Emmet knows how you two feel".

"Alice, did you say you two?" I asked, she smiled wickedly.

"Yep."

"So that means that he likes me too?" I asked.

"Bella, be honest, do you like him or is it more?" Alice asked. I thought about that, about how there was that spark when we shook hands, about the night in the meadow where we almost kissed and I knew.

"No, I think I like him a little more than that." I whispered, knowing Alice would hear me anyway.

"I knew it." Izzy said. She was grinning like an idiot.

"You two love each other." Carle teased. I was about to say something when Alice stopped the car, we had gotten to the house and Alice was getting out the car. I got out after her and walked to the door and unlocked it. I walked in and saw Charlie sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad, what are you doing home?" I asked. He turned and looked at me.

"There was nothing I needed to do so I thought I would just come home." He said.

"Well I have a friend here. Dad this is Alice Cullen." I said, I knew he would know that she was a vampire and it helped that she had golden eyes.

"Hello Alice. It's nice to meet you, and thank you for hanging out with the girls. There aren't many people who they'll talk to." Charlie said. Alice smiled.

"Thanks Mr Swan, we know about that, we've never met any vampires that have gone to school either. And I just love Bella and the girls, they're so cool." Alice said.

Great." I said. "now that you know each other, can we go upstairs now?" I asked.

"Have fun Bella." Charlie said. I pulled Alice up the stairs and went into the room. Izzy and Carle were already getting an outfit ready and Alice was getting out her makeup bag.

"So Bella, what are you going to wear?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a compromise." I said, catching both Alice and the girl's attentions. I continued. "You let me choose the outfit I want to wear and I'll... wear heels." I said. I hated wearing heels but if I was going to get my way I would have to sacrifice something. And it wasn't as if I was going to fall wearing them, I hadn't fallen at all since I had become a vampire.

"Okay then, we'll let you." Carle said.

"so long as the outfit matches." Izzy said. I nodded and went to the wardrobe.

I picked out red sleeveless one shoulder top and black jeans to go with it. the heels I chose were red peep toes 1 ½ inch with bows on the clasp. I looked up at Alice and she nodded in approval.

"So what are you two wearing?" I asked the girls. They held up their outfits.

Carle was wearing a purple top with intricate petal designs on it, there were white jeans and purple ballet flats. Izzy was holding up a bright pink long sleeve top and a black skirt that went down to her knees with black heels. I turned to Alice and but she only shook her head.

"My clothes are at home so you're going to have to wait to see them." She said. We all got changed and then styled out hair, I left mine out and because I had had a plait the night before it was wavy. I put a red Alice band in it and put in hoop earrings. Izzy put her hair in a French plait and was wearing her amethyst earrings while Carle had her hair in a pony tail and wasn't wearing any earrings at all.

"You all look gorgeous." Alice said. We smiled. By the time we got to the house it was already 6. The house looked amazing but when we pulled up Alice was having a vision.

"Oh crap." She said, we all looked at her. "the Denali clan are here, they thought they would come and visit us in our new house and now they're staying for the party." I still didn't get it so Alice explained further. "Tanya has been trying to get Edward since she met him. Edward of course doesn't want anything to do with her but she just won't take the hint." Oh, when Alice told me that I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. No Bella, it doesn't matter just enjoy yourself.

We got out the car and went into the house. I smelt Tanya and the rest of her family. They saw us and walked over.

"Hello. My name is Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen." Eleazar said.

Hello Eleazar, I am Bella and these are my daughter Izzy and Carle." I said. He looked shocked but I didn't really care much.

"Hello Bella." Carmen said. "These are Kate, Irina and Tanya." They were all astonishingly beautiful of course, but I wouldn't let anything happen.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said. We saw the rest of the Cullen family and went over to them.

"I see you have all met." Carlisle said.

"Oh yes." Tanya said. The way she said it was cold so I decided to read her mind.

_Who the hell are they and why are they here? There is no way that she is a vampire, her eyes are brown, with specks of violet in them. There is no way she has kids if she is a vampire. Oh well she isn't going to get in my way. I will still have Edward._

I repressed a growl from that. I looked p and saw Edward, he was frowning and I knew he had heard what Tanya said as well. I smiled, but decided to ignore it. this was going to be a long party.

* * *

**Alright so what do you think? tell me what you think about the whole tanya thing and thanks for all the reviews. it would be nice if you could ghive me some reviews and that means you sinead, if your reading this. remember reviewing makes me a happy girl. one that is willing to update things faster.**

**how about if you give me 25 reviews than i'll update. its not tha hard is it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: okay so you guys gave me my 25 reviews so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Shopping

_Previously_: _The way she said it was cold so I decided to read her mind._

_**Who the hell are they and why are they here? There is no way that she is a vampire, her eyes are brown, with specks of violet in them. There is no way she has kids if she is a vampire. Oh well she isn't going to get in my way. I will still have Edward.**_

_I repressed a growl from that. I looked up and saw Edward, he was frowning and I knew he had heard what Tanya said as well. I smiled, but decided to ignore it. This was going to be a long party._

I tried to ignore Tanya as best as I could and would only speak to her if she spoke first. I immersed myself with what the Cullen's and the Denali's and that wasn't so bad. A few times during the party I looked over at Edward and saw that he was looking at me too. I wondered I should talk to him about what Alice said, or to read his mind and just get it over with but I just couldn't do it, the thought of rejection was bad enough but if he told me himself then I would probably break.

The party ended and nothing bad had happened so I counted my blessings. i went to get Alice cause our bags were in her car. Tomorrow was Saturday and the planned shopping trip 'was going to be happening so we were staying around the Cullen's house so that we could get a head start early in the morning. We were gong to some mall in Seattle and it was supposed to be in the top ten biggest malls in Washington. This was going to be fun, and in case you missed that, that was sarcasm. I found Alice talking with Emmet about something.

"Alice, can I have the keys to your car? Our bas are in the back." I said.

"it's fine Bella, I've already gotten Edward to bring your bags here. There in the room you'll be staying in, I'll get Edward to show it to you. Edward?" Alice called.

"What Alice?" Edward asked, he was standing near the back of the room, Tanya had been speaking to him.

"Don't "what Alice" me. Can you show Bella and the twins where their room is?"

"Sure," was all he said, and he led us upstairs. He passed 3 doors before stopping at the last door. He opened it and we all gasped, the room was beautiful. The girls immediately rushed around the room looking everywhere. I turned to thank Edward but he was gone so I went back to the girls and told them to go to bed. They got their PJ's on and climbed into the bed. I got ready (put on more comfortable clothes) and got out Macbeth and started reading it. I heard the Denali's leaving and the Cullen's all come upstairs and go into their rooms. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was just gone 2, and I had finished the book. Then I heard the most beautiful piano piece. It was coming room downstairs so I went down to see ho was playing. When I got downstairs I saw that it was Edward. He was sitting at the piano and playing, his eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful that I just watched him play.

"You can come nearer Bella. I dint bite." He said opening his eyes and looking at me. Stupid vampire, he obviously knew I was there but it still came as a surprise. I walked over to the piano and sat next to him.

"You sounded amazing. What was the piece called?" I asked.

"Oh, that ones called Esme's Lullaby. Its Esme's favourite." Why I am not surprised. He seemed perfect.

"Please keep playing." I asked, he looked at me.

"What do you want me to play?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"Anything, and everything you've written." I said simply. He played, he played right through the night and I just sat there and listened to him playing. He looked so relaxed and free and I loved it when he was like that.

"I guess I'm not surprised that you write your own music. You seem to do everything else perfectly." I said looking at the keys. He chuckled.

"You seem to know your way around a piano too Bella." He said till smiling. I playfully hit him.

"Yeh, so how come you aren't of with Tanya somewhere?" I asked trying to hide the pain in my voice as I said the words. His smile fell at that and he stopped playing.

"Why would I be with Tanya?" he asked confused.

"Well she seems to be awfully attached to you" I said, once again hiding the pain and jealousy.

"I've been trying to keep Tanya away from me for ever but she doesn't seem to understand I don't love her, I don't even like her. And do you want to know why?" he asked but carried on not letting me answer. "its because I love someone else. I love you Bella." Those 4 words made my heart explode.

**I love you too Edward.**

Then he kissed me. The kiss was like nothing I had ever felt before, it was sweet and caring. It was slow, he wasn't rushing things and that was good, it was like we had all the time in the world (which is true). Then I decided to read his mind, his thoughts were along the same parts as mine but he was remembering Carlisle telling him about finding your mate and how he thought that Edward and I were mates as well. I didn't care at all, Edward was perfect and if he was my mate then… well lets just say that life couldn't get any as luck would have it Alice came to get me.

"Bella, come on it's time to go." Alice said.

"Go away Alice." Edward said and kept on kissing me. I didn't care at all that Alice was standing there but apparently Alice did.

"Bella, if you don't come with me now, because I assure you we will go on this shopping trip, then I'll take Carle and Izzy clubbing." She said. That made me stop. I pulled away from Edward reluctantly and turned to Alice.

"Don't you dare." I said, plainly. Alice grinned, and took my hand.

"There will be plenty o time to make out with Edward after shopping." Alice said. Then I thought of something. I pulled Alice to a stop, we were in the middle of the stairs.

"Alice, who's going to be carrying our bags?" I asked sweetly. I looked down to Edward and the look on his face told me that he knew how this would end up.

"Hmm, I didn't think of that." Alice said. I grinned.

"Well, seeing as both Emmet and Jasper havnt worked of their punishment, I suppose they'll just have to come with us and carry the bags." I said.

"Well I suppose that's great but what about you Bella? The twins will be getting a lot of stuff there." Alice said. She had already known what was going to happen the moment I thought about it but she was playing along.

"No best friend of mine is carrying her own bags. Edward?" Alice called. He came up the stairs, awaiting his fate.

"You'll help carry Bella's bags wont you?" she asked. I looked at him and gave him the best puppy dog stare I could.

"fine. It's not like I have any other choice is it?" he asked.

"Nope." Alice said, she started skipping up the stairs. "I'm going to tell the others about the changes in the plan." She skipped along and heard her open the door to her and jaspers room. I looked at Edward then.

"Bella, you are the most dangerous creature known to man." He said looking annoyed.

"Sorry, but if I'm going to be subjected to this torture then you are too, after all, you are my mate are you not?" I asked. He looked shocked for one moment then he smiled.

"Yes, I guess I am." The he put his arms around my waist and kissed me again. I was the one who broke it off though, he was surprised when I did but I had to go otherwise the pixie from hell would come and get me. He read my mind and nodded

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We got off the plane and straight away went to a car hire. I tried to pay for it but Alice and Rosalie had said no, they paid for it before I could even get out my credit card. Izzy and Carle were so excited. They had never been further than Port Angles so this was their first time on a plane. Alice, Rosalie, Izzy and Carle talked about the trip non stop, I just sat there listening to my iPod for the couple of hours we were on the plane. We had obviously made sure that it was cloudy in Seattle for the 2 days we were going to be there. wouldn't ant to cause an accident now would we. The boys were getting a flight later because of the sudden change in plans. They were going to meet us at the hotel in the afternoon. Everyone would be getting their own rooms. Alice and jasper would have a room, Rosalie and Emmet, Edward would be staying in the same room as me and the girls because there was no more rooms, but I didn't mind at al. I asked the girls how they felt and they said it was fine.

"Hey girls?" I called for them and they came into the kitchen.

"Yeh" they said together.

"Umm… how do you feel about Edward staying in the room?" I asked.

"We don't mind, its fine." Carle said, she grinned.

"Yeh, were happy for you mom. You deserve to be happy." Izzy said. I had told them about what had happened when we had checked into the rooms. They hadn't stopped smiling since I told them.

"Okay, but if you do mind then we can arrange something else. You just have to tell me." I said, they nodded.

"Can we go now mum, were getting out shopping outfits together." I nodded but said:

"I am not wearing heels again okay?" they nodded and ran off into their room.

The guys came at around one so that left us plenty of time to shop, and seein as we didn't need to eat and we were faster than the average human, we got around £300 of shopping. And that was in the first day. This was going to be a very long weekend.

* * *

**A.N: okay so how about 30 reviews. just know that if i dont get the 30 reviews then i wont update. k and also tell me if you want the next chapter in anyone els's point of view.**


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry it took so long but i have had so much course work that i have h ad to stay after school to do it. anyway i'll try to update cause i have been feeling unwell and are off school. **

**enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 15: shop till you drop

_Previously: __The guys came at around one so that left us plenty of time to shop, and seeing as we didn't need to eat and we were faster than the average human, we got around £300 of shopping. And that was in the first day. This was going to be a very long weekend._

I wasn't kidding when I said the shopping trip was going to be torture. It was only Friday and Alice had dragged us off to like 100 different stores.

Flashback

I woke the girls up at around 10'o'clock and gave them breakfast, being human not so long ago had its perks; I was able to fix them a breakfast that tasted okay. After they finished breakfast we all got dressed and headed into Alice's room. Rosalie was already there and guess what, she wasn't frowning. That was a change but I guessed it was because of the shopping trip but I didn't mind if it meant Rosalie was happy. Alice was practically jumping up and down in excitement, she had gone over to the girls to start planning out when and where to hit the shops. To be honest, I didn't really care at all, I was sure that this was something that would happen regularly so there would be plenty of torture to undergo in the future. The only thing that made me happy thinking about that, was that Edward would be there to help me get through the said torture. Oh Edward, I missed him a lot even though I would see him again in a few hours.

"Daydreaming about Edward are we?" Carle asked.

"So what if I am." I answered back. she smiled.

"Oh no reason, just the fact that both Alice and I know what's going to happen." That got me confused and worried.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?" I asked, Carle was grinning but still not telling me. Carle Elizabeth Swan, what are you not telling me?"

"Chill out mom, you don't have to go all three names on me." She said. "Here look." And she showed me the vision.

_I was standing in our meadow with Edward, the sun was shining and we were both sparkling in its beams and smiling largely. Edward leaned down and kissed me._

"_I love you Isabella Marie Swan." I grinned._

"_And I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." He grinned and kissed me again._

The vision ended and probably looked like a grinning fool.

"See, I told you there was nothing wrong." Carle said. I couldn't stop grinning but I tried. Really, but I just couldn't. The girls carried on talking about where to go until the guys came.

When they did finally come I practically jumped into Edwards arms.

"well, I missed you too love." He said with that damn near irresistible crooked grin. I frowned.

"Next time Alice wants to go shopping, I am so not leaving without you." I said.

"Do I have to?" Edward asked, I glared at him.

"Yes you do." I stated simply.

"Fine, as long as I'm with you I suppose I can endure it." he said. Emmet laughed.

"Dude, you are so whipped." He said laughing like a hyena. Rosalie hit the back of his head.

"And your not Emmet?" she asked. He shrugged and smiled.

"Touché." Was all he said. Then Alice came in jumping up and down like the pixie she is and Carle and Izzy were no better.

"Come in guys. We have to go. The more time we spend here the less time we have for shopping." Izzy said. I rolled my eyes and the boys groaned.

"Don't make me make you get out that door, so help me I will use my telekinesis on you if you don't." she threatened. One look at her face and everyone knew she wasn't joking. We walked out of the hotel room and to the rented cars. It was from there that 7 hours of shopping was executed leaving us with hardly any space in the car what so ever when we came back. Alice even had to buy like 5 extra luggage bags to fit all her clothes in them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay i know that i havnt updated and i know this is short but bear with me i will get the next chapter up before monday okay? oh and be nice its my birthday today**

* * *

Chapter 16: really?

_Previously: __We walked out of the hotel room and to the rented cars. It was from there that 7 hours of shopping was executed leaving us with hardly any space in the car what so ever when we came back. Alice even had to buy like 5 extra luggage bags to fit all her clothes in them._

"Did we have to get all this stuff Alice?" I asked, she was making the guys bring all the bags up and put them in each of our rooms. She nodded. We had finally finished shopping for the day and I had to admit, it was kind of fun shopping with the girls and making the boys carry all our shopping. I felt sort of sorry for them though.

"This is the summer wardrobe. I had to get it." She said.

"Okay, but where are you going to put all of the other clothes. You have no space in your closet."

"I'll give them away to charity." She said simply as if I was asking the dumbest question in the world.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." I rolled my eyes at her response. It was so Alice. Then Edward came up carrying all our bags. There were like 15 bags in his hand.

"Please tell me you didn't get all those bags Carle and Izzy?" I asked. They looked guilty. "Oh come on. Were are we going to put them?" I asked.

"Calm down Bella. They can leave the stuff at our house." Alice said. I huffed out and Edward laughed.

"Don't worry Bella, we have more than enough space." He said still laughing.

"But we couldn't impose on you. Your probably going to run out of space soon enough with the amount of clothes that Alice and Rosalie have brought." I said.

"Okay well how about this. You leave the clothes at our house and you let Esme invite you the twins and Charlie over for dinner one day?" he proposed. I thought it over but then he was talking again. "And you have to agree to play a piano piece with me for dinner." He said. I smiled and nodded. He grinned at my acceptance and Carle and Izzy jumped up and down with joy.

"See, everything worked out fine mom. No need to worry." Carle said.

"Yeh and this means that I'll be able to get you two more clothes and update Bella's wardrobe." Alice squealed.

"Umm, that's very king of you Alice but-"

"No ifs or buts. I don't take no for an answer." Alice said, her grin fading and was replaced by a frown.

"Fine. But I dress myself then." I said. she frowned even more but nodded unhappily.

"Hey guys, we have to do something fun before we go." Emmet said.

"Yeh." Rosalie said. "Oh I have a great idea" she was grinning now. That couldn't be good.

"Oh Rose that's a great idea." Alice said smiling. "We are going to go to a club."

* * *

**the first five who review will get a preview of the next chapter okay. oh and like i said its my birthday so as a bi**r**thday present can you review thanks**

**enjoy**


	17. Chapter 17

**okay so here is the next chapter like i promised before monday and i know that this is a short one again but i hope you enjot it. oh and thank you to Megan for wishing me a happy birthday. i hope you like the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Party Time!

_Previously: __"Oh Rose that's a great idea." Alice said smiling. "We are going to go to a club."_

We were walking toward the bouncer- at least I think that's what they call them I don't really know. I can't believe that I actually agreed to this. I mean I know that it's a under 18 club and all but…

Alice walked up to the bouncer and must have handed him a big amount of money because he instantly let us in. I could hear the music from outside and smell the drinks. They weren't allowed to sell alcohol so they were selling soft drinks. If I was being honest they smelled horrible. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Come on Bella. Just 2 hours and if you aren't having fun then you can go back to the hotel okay?"

"Alright. 2 hours then." I said.

"Don't worry love. I'll go with you." Edward said and I smiled then I turned to the girls but before I could say anything they were off.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll watch them." Rosalie said. then she headed off to the dance floor with Emmet in tow. Alice and jasper weren't far to follow and then left me and Edward standing near the bar.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. I thought for a while and the nodded. We walked over to the dance floor just as _club can't handle me_ by Flo Rida and we started dancing. Okay it was kind of cool to be in a club with Edward. I hadn't ever been in a club before; I just wasn't someone that did that ever so it was good to be letting go. I was still watching Carle and Izzy but I didn't mind too much because I knew that Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmet were watching them as well. Speaking of Alice, she came up to us smiling.

"Having a good time Bella?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Alice I am. Satisfied?"

"Immensely." Carle and Izzy came over to me smiling as well.

"This is so much fun." They said together. "Thanks for bringing us Alice."

"No problem." She said before dancing back to Jasper. Carle and Izzy went with them and I turned to Edward to see that he was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me and still had a frown on his face.

"The thoughts of these boys are horrible. Their fantasizing about how they're and what they would be doing to the girls here if they had them." He said.

"I bet the girls aren't any better." I said.

"No, they're not." He said but then he looked at me. "But it's not them I'm paying attention to." He said smiling now. He leaned closer and kissed me. It was a short kiss but it was sweet and before I knew it the kiss was over. I sighed as he moved back from me but smiled all the same. We started dancing again and we were enjoying ourselves but suddenly I felt Edward stiffen.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, thinking it was something like before but the next words that he spoke shattered my heart.

"The Voltori have taken Izzy and Carle." My heart stopped and I fell into a black empty hole.

* * *

**okay so what do you think huh. like i said i know that it is short but i promise i will make the next chapter extra long for you guys. all you have to do is review and i will give you the chapter so review review review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**okay so this is my longest chapter by far and i worked really hard on it because i love you guys and with that said i have two more things to say:**

**1) i do not own Twilight, only the characters i made up and the plot**

**2)I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 18: Terror

_Previously: "What's wrong Edward?" I asked, thinking it was something like before but the next words that he spoke shattered my heart._

"_The Voltori have taken Izzy and Carle." My heart stopped and I fell into a black empty hole._

"Bella? Bella wake up." I heard a voice over me. I didn't want to wake up from the deep sleep that I was in. the world was easer to deal with when I didn't have to deal with it.

"Alice, why isn't she waking up?" the voice said again. I frowned, he sounded in pain and I didn't want the angel voice to be in pain. Why wasn't my brain responding to what I wanted it to do? I was trying to wake up, I really was but I couldn't.

"Don't worry Edward, she'll wake up in exactly 43 seconds." A female voice said. Edward. I remembered him he was the love of my life. I could wake up for him. I tried again and this time it seemed like it was easier this time so I tried again and this time I felt my fingers move.

"10 seconds Edward." I tried even harder and this time I felt my eyes fluttering and I opened them to see Alice standing in the room along with the whole Cullen family. The Denali's were sitting in the corner and didn't look like they knew what to do and frankly Tanya looked like she didn't care at all.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. I nodded, I wasn't really but I had to stay strong. Unfortunately Jasper wasn't having any of that. "Don't lie Bella, Jasper can tell your hurting." I snapped.

"Well what do you want me to do then huh? Act like a crazed Newborn and go on a rampage? Well I don't think anything good will come of that do you?" he didn't get to answer because Tanya felt like talking.

"God someone needs to get her a pint of blood." She said. I turned on her.

"Shut the hell up Tanya." I said. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous but I didn't care.

"I told you to shut the hell up. You come here to the Cullen's house and think you own the place. Then you _try_ to throw yourself at Edward after he has told you countless times that he doesn't like you that way and to make matters worse you do it while I'm here. Me his _MATE_ who loves me as much as I love him and I love him so much it hurts sometimes and so do my girls. He's like the father they never had and they love him too and now the Voltori- a group of blood sucking power hungry disgusting manipulating leaches have taken my daughter from right under my nose so don't you tell me to _TAKE A CHILL PILL _OR SO HELP ME I WILL RIP YOU APART AND BURY YOUR BODY PARTS WHERE YOU WILL NEVR FIND THEM. I screeched. She was shocked and had even taken a step back while I was doing my rant. It helped I suppose that I could take my anger out on someone but I still felt like crap. Edward took me in his arms and brought me up to his room so quickly that I didn't register but all the while I stayed wrapped in his arms sobbing throughout the whole night and all the while he just held me there and let me sob.

Carle's POV

What the hell is happening? I mean you don't just take two helpless girls from a club in the middle of Seattle in a club. I mean that's not right. Who the hell do they think they are to do that to us? And the saddest thing was that the two boys were so nice to us. I guess we should have known when they had smelt like vampire but our senses were confused with all the humans around us. **(Bold italics means flash back.)**

_**We had just gone over and made fun of mom for actually having fun but in truth we didn't mind that mom had Edward. We were happy that she had found someone to be with her and honestly we thought of him as our dad. Not that we had told him that I mean we had only met him a couple of weeks ago but the way he loved mom so much was how we wanted our father to love our mother so we just thought of him as our dad. Anyway I'm losing the point, we had walked over further away from mom but close enough so that she wouldn't freak out too much when we saw these two boys. They looked at us and smiled then started walking up to us. We grinned at each other and I felt Izzy tapping at my brain to open up a mental link.**_

_Are they cute or what? __**Izzy asked and I nodded slightly. **__I call for the one on the right.__** Was all she said before they got close enough to notice something weird. I didn't mind that she picked the one on the right; I was strangely attracted to the boy on the left. He was taller than me and had a medium build, his hair was dark and his eyes were a weird colour, not exactly brown, but they had a sort of orange-ish t one in them and his lips weren't too full but just right. His lips…I figured I should stop looking at them before he noticed. **_

_You were so checking him out.__** Izzy teased. **_

_Shut up there coming.__** I told her, I was so glad that I didn't start blushing there and then. That would have been great right? **_

"_**Hello. I'm Felix." Izzy's chosen guy said. **_

"_**And I'm Alec." **_He_** said. I smiled and introduced us.**_

"_**I'm Carle and this is my sister Izzy." I said, he smiled as I said this. **_

"_**So where are you from?" I asked okay so how lame can you get. I mean "where are you from?" **_

"_**Oh, what makes you think that we aren't from here?" Felix asked and we smiled.**_

"_**Oh, you know just the fact that you are way to cute to be from here. So where are you from then?" she asked. **_

"_**Izzy, you are unbelievable." I said rolling my eyes which happened to land once again on Alec. **_

"_**Actually, your right." Alec said and Izzy giggled. "Well actually I'm originally from England but moved to America when I was little with my sister and now I live in Italy with her." he said. Wow he lived in Italy, that was so cool and that was exactly what I said to him. oh my god I am so lame. **_

"_**So where do you come from?" Izzy asked, but I was too busy trying not to blush.**_

"_**Oh well the same really only I went straight to Italy and met Alec there and went to Collage there as well ." **_

"_**You've gone to collage, I didn't think you looked older than 18." Izzy said. **_

"_**Oh, were not, were just pretty smart for our age." Felix said. I rolled my eyes. Cocky much? Anyway this went on for a while and then we went to get more drinks, they didn't want any because…well they just didn't want any so we went up the counter and asked for our drinks. When they came we paid and walked back to them.**_

"_**So what do you think?" Izzy asked. What could I say, I think I was slowly but surly falling in love with Alec, the guy I met only a few hours ago? I don't think so. **_

"_**They're cute and I really like Alec." I said.**_

"_**I knew it. He is really cute though." **_

"_**Yeh he is." I said. We walked back to the boys when we passed mom, she was dancing with Edward and just looked so happy and once again I saw how much love was filled in each of them and was happy that mom had found Edward. We got to the boys and saw that they were in the same place as they had been when they left. **_

"_**Didn't move I see." I said. **_

"_**Well you know we just hated thinking of you not being able to find us." Felix said. I rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing a lot of that today.**_

"_**Hey, why don't we go outside, it's a clear night and the stars are out." Alec said. I looked at Izzy and she seemed to think that it was a good idea. **_

"_**Okay, I guess it's pretty rare to have the stars out here and I love seeing them." Izzy said. We walked out the club and walked to the coffee shop that was near there, when you stood in front of it you could stars perfectly . We were almost there when suddenly the boys stopped. **_

"_**Well now, I guess now that were away from mommy dearest we can take you two to Volterra." Felix said. **_

"_**What?" Izzy asked but I couldn't stop shaking. They lied to try and get us to join the Voltori. **_

"_**You son of a god damn…" I couldn't even finish the sentence that's how angry I was but I inwardly cursed them anyway. "You lied, you lied and for what? To join your precious guard? You…" I felt something coming on and then I saw it, it was Alec's power. He was trying to numb us the basterd.**_

"_**That isn't going to work Alec." Izzy said, she was calmer than me and that was not normal. I was usually the one who was calm while she raged over something or another. I didn't even know why I was acting like this, I felt betrayed but that was stupid. He never meant any of it, it was all a lie. **_

"_**I am truly very sorry but you will come with us." Felix said. I looked at Alec and I felt the betrayal well up and around me and I couldn't take it anymore. The last thing I saw was Alec's face before I fainted.**_

So that was what had happened. I trusted someone who wasn't meant to be trusted and we got ourselves caught and thrown to the Voltori guard. This wasn't meant to happen and I was meant to be able to tell that he vas a vampire. I was the oldest fro gods sake. We I looked over and saw Izzy sleeping, we took turns in sleeping so that we could make sure nobody tried to hurt us but all we wanted was to go home.

The dungeon door opened and someone came in. I raced over to Izzy and woke her up just in time for someone to come in the room. A tiny with lank, pale brown hair trimmed semi short and pale skin to match it; her figure was really slim and androgynous. Her face was both angelically beautiful in its childlike appearance. She would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle any day and that was if she were having a bad day. Her eyes were wide and her lips full, almost like Alec's. in fact the similarities were so close and then I remembered that he had a twin. And if this was his twin then she could inflict any amount of pain on a person with just her will. I remembered reading about her in one on Carlisle's books about the Voltori, that was how we knew so much about them.

"Aro requests you." Her voice was just like her face, childish. As if she were turned as a girl of 15 and she looked like one. I ignored her and just sat there next to Izzy and Jane didn't seem to like that. "Get up you insolent girl and come with me."

"No." Was all I said. there was no way that I was going to go with her. no way in hell.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Hmm let me think about this. One I could go with you willingly and I would probably be leading myself to an eternity of inhumanity." I said with one finger held up. "Or two I could stay here and listen to you threatening me and knowing there is nothing you can do to my sister or myself." I pretended to think it over. "I choose option two." I said and gave her a big smile.

"How dare you speak to me like that." She practically screeched.

"Easy, cause we aren't afraid of you." Izzy said. se had joined the conversation. "In fact, we could easily kill you right here, right now so I wouldn't piss us off if I were you." Jane looked like she wanted to kill us, and she probably would have _tried_ if Alec hadn't come in.

"Can you not get two girls to bring to Aro sister? My, my you are getting sloppy." She fumed and Alec turned to us. "Aro requests to see you." He said, I snorted.

"Yeh, what's her name already told us." I said pointing to Jane who was focusing solely on me. "That isn't going to work you know?" I told her. "The same way none of your other guards powers wont work on us. It runs in our blood."

"He has a proposition. You come and hear you to hear and then, if you still want to you can leave."

"Fine. But I wouldn't hold my breath for us to stay if I were you." I said. he led us out to the throne room and when we got there we had the shock of our lives. There in the middle of the room stood our family and they looked, if needed, ready to kill.

Bella's POV (2 days earlier)

I was still so upset, Alice couldn't see them and I didn't know what to do. Edward was always there for me and for that I was utterly grateful to him for. Tanya had stayed away from me and that was good because I felt as if she even looked at me the wrong way I could kill her.

Then one day while I was trying to think of a way to get them back Alice walked into the room smiling.

"I've got it Bella. We will go to Volterra and from then we'll just have to improvise. We will have back up if it is needed. Eleazar has already agreed to help us and the Denali's are coming so we will get them back." she said. I frowned, if it were this simple why we couldn't have gone two days ago was just…

"I know what your thinking Bella but we couldn't. We just couldn't and if we wanted to get them back we had to play it carefully and slowly." I nodded and then snapped into it.

"Alright Alice you go and book the tickets and everybody get what you need now, we leave as soon as possible." I said and Alice nodded. I jumped off the bed and bolted around looking for my phone to call Charlie. We had obviously told him, well Edward had I couldn't stop shaking and Charlie reacted as imagined, he shouted screamed destroyed things in anger and then broke down and started crying. He told me good luck and to come back with our baby girls and I promised I would and I meant it as well.

******Time Skip******

We got off the plane at 9pm and rushed over to the nearest hotel. From there we got 3 cars with the darkest tinted windows and rushed off to Volterra. As soon as I saw the huge walls that enclosed the city I could barely stay in my seat. We got to the entrance and walked right in where a receptionist was sitting behind her desk.

"What can I do for you?" she asked and I walked to the front.

"Were here to see Aro." I said. She nodded and pressed a button on the desk.

"Just wait one moment please." And so we did. As soon as someone came we hurried of to the throne room where Aro was sitting on his throne.

"Ahh Carlisle, my old friend. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I believe you have my daughters." I said trying to be as polite as possible without being nice.

"You mean Isobel and Carle. How is it that they are your daughters?" he asked.

"I gave birth to them while I was human." I said and he gasped.

"How interesting. May I see what happened?" he asked. I walked over to him him and placed my hand in his, lifting my shield but keeping it on the parts I wanted him not to see.

"Hmm very interesting, you would make an exceptional addition to the guard Isabella." He said edging on what I already knew what would happen in he ever saw me and my girls. "Your daughters too." He said.

"That is very kind of you Aro but I would like it if I could have my daughters back and myself and my family could leave." I said politely.

"I would love to do that Isabella however you must stay for a while. Stay and enjoy the festival that will take place in a few short days and then you can leave." He said. his voice was stern like we had no say in the matter. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded.

"Very well Aro. We will stay until the festival is over but please let me have my daughters." I almost begged.

"Of course you will see them. Alec get miss Carle and miss Isobel right away." He said clapping his hands and waving Alec off.

"Yes master." He said. there was something odd about the look in his eyes when Aro said Carle's name but I brushed it off. I was going to see my girls again. I heard a gasp and turned around to see my two daughters and the next thing I knew they were in my arms and everything was alright again.

* * *

**alright i need you guys to review, i want you to tell me about how carle felt about Alec and i need you to give me ideas about what you want to happen and to do that you... review as always, i'm hoping to get 45 at least so it would be great if you did give me thoes reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**okay so here is the next chapter and i hope you like it. i will be redoing some of the chapters before i update any more chapters so if you want you can read it again. i have already dont the first three chapters so you do have something new to read while your waiting for me to updat**e.

**love ya**

* * *

Chapter 19: Confused much?

_Previously: There was something odd about the look in his eyes when Aro said Carle's name but I brushed it off. I was going to see my girls again. I heard a gasp and turned around to see my two daughters and the next thing I knew they were in my arms and everything was alright again._

Bella's POV

"Well, now that everybody is reunited with their family I propose we all get a good night's rest and then continue with this conversation in the morning." I wasn't bothered to look at him because I was too busy holding on to my girls for dear life. I felt someone hands on me then and I looked up to see Edward.

"Come on love, we should follow Alec or we wont know where we need to stay and I'm sure the girls are tired." He said looking at them. They nodded their heads and it was then that I saw they had huge bags under their eyes. I felt anger well up inside me but then felt suddenly calm again. I looked over to see Jasper looking at me with warning and sympathy in his eyes. I nodded showing him thanks and followed Edward through the amazingly big castle.

"You and your family will be staying in this wing. I will let you decide who is staying in which room." Alec said. He turned to leave the same way he came and was gone pretty quickly. I turned to Izzy and Carle, Izzy looked like she was about to fall asleep but Carle looked like she was trying to figure something out.

"You can choose whatever room you want." I said to them. Izzy walked to the room closest to her and opened the door. She didn't even look at the room before she turned toward the bed and literally fell asleep. Carle walked into the room after Izzy but there was something wrong. Before I could ask her what was wrong she turned to me.

"I'm just really tires mom, nothing's wrong." She was lying but she obviously didn't want to tell me yet so I just nodded and let her go. If Carle wanted to tell me what was wrong then I would listen.

Carle's POV

I don't know what to do. I really don't, I mean I'm so happy that were back with our family but it feels like my heart is being ripped in two. It's like…being run over by a car then getting hit by a bus but still being alive. That is the only way I know how to explain it. I wanted to tell mom, then maybe she would know what to do but…

I really don't know what to do.

Alec's POV **(I couldn't resist)**

I showed the animal drinker to their rooms before turning and going back to Aro. Before I left I looked at Carle and she caught my eye. Something fluttered in my stomach and that scared me so I walked even quicker and rand straight into Jane.

"Hello brother, are you leaving so soon?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"If you must know Jane, Aro wishes to see me so I must be off now." I said, turning my back on her I walked to the throne room and entered it. The masters were sitting in their thrones and Aro was waiting for me.

"Ahh Alec, I trust the guests liked their rooms?" he asked. I bowed and nodded.

"Yes master, I believe they did."

"Show me." He said. I walked towards him and placed my hand in his. He looked through my memories, all off them and dropped my hand when he had finished. "It seems that you have a interest in Carle Swan." He said.

"Only a interest master. Nothing more." I said but Aro did not believe me.

"I believe that you are mates Alec. You do not look at her in a ordinary way and when you were delivering them to me you wanted nothing more but to help her when she fainted." Aro said.

"Yes, the bond between the two of you is very strong already." Marcus said. I didn't do or say anything. I couldn't, didn't believe what they were saying. My mate was Carle Swan.

"I believe this will work to our advantage." Aro said. "You may be able to convince her to stay here in Volterra, she has an exceptional gift and if one comes the others will surely follow soon enough." I nodded and bowed once again before leaving the throne room.

I would perform the task and complete it just as I was told.

* * *

****** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, ** REVIEW, ** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **** REVIEW, **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Pain. Inflicted and Inflicting

_Previously: "You may be able to convince her to stay here in Volterra, she has an exceptional gift and if one comes the others will surely follow soon enough." I nodded and bowed once again before leaving the throne room._

_I would perform the task and complete it just as I was told._

Carle's POV

I woke up and looked at my phone, it said that it was almost 10.30 am but I was still pretty tired however being a half vamp, it kicks in sometimes and you just couldn't get back to sleep and that sucked most times. I got up and out of bed and saw that I was still in the same clothes I had been in when we had been kidnapped. I found clothes laying on the end of my bed and I picked them up not caring what they looked like or who's they were. I had a really quick shower even though I didn't need it, (it was one of the half vamp perks) and got dresses. When I got out the bathroom I saw that Izzy was awake and I put on a huge fake smile.

"Cut the bull Carle, what's wrong?" she asked. Sometimes I really hated having a twin but she was so…

"I don't know what's wrong." I really didn't, I couldn't shake the feeling of being horribly betrayed.

"Well I'll tell you, you fell for Alec." She looked at me to see if I would say anything back but I just stood there. "You may have even fallen in lo-"

"No! Don't say it, I didn't fall for him and I certainly did not fall in love with him." I said, screamed would have been a better word. By now the whole castle could probably hear me but I couldn't help it. I broke down in tears just in time for mom and Edward to come running in the room.

"Carle." She didn't say anything, just held me in her arms until the crying stopped. Even after I stopped she held me for all the world and I wished we had never been kidnapped, that I had never seen Alec that we had never gone to the stupid club in the first place. "It's okay Carle." She looked at everyone and the nodded and left. "Okay, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked. I nodded and took a deep shaky breath.

"Well I guess that it all started after Izzy and I left you and Edward dancing, we kind of went into the corner and we saw Felix and A-Alec." I chocked when I said his name and I'm sure mom noticed but she didn't say anything and let me carry on talking, only holding me. "We walked up to them while Izzy was talking to me through the mental link. As soon as I saw Alec I felt sort of connected to him if that makes sense." Mum nodded and I carried on. "So we talked and Izzy flirted with Felix and I could sort of smell something that smelt like vampire but we were all there so I didn't think much of it and ignored. Anyway they asked us to go outside and look at the stars with them and we said yes. We were so stupid but we followed them and it was outside that they told us who they were and…you know the rest."

"Yes…" mom said carefully, "but that still doesn't explain why you're so upset." I couldn't do anything but tell her the truth.

"When…when he did that I felt so betrayed, it hurt so much and still does but I don't know why its happening mom. I really don't." I pulled mom close into a hug and just wept again and again listening to mom tell me it was gong to be okay.

Bella's POV

I sat there on the bed and comforted my baby. When she finally fell asleep lifted her off me and put her on the bed. I was so angry, I knew what was happening to Carle, she had found her mate, and he had betrayed her. I stormed out of my room and straight into Edward.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"That…that…I can't even say it but where is Alec Edward?"

"I think he's in the throne room Bella." Edward sad looking at me like I was crazy and right now I probably was.

"Thanks." I walked straight up to the throne room and pounded on the door until it opened.

"Ahh Bella my dear, are you rooms to your liking?" Aro asked.

"Cut the bull Aro, you know why I'm here." I said crossing my arms.

"You do not speak to Aro in that manner you insolent girl." Caius said.

"Right now I don't really care, all I want is to talk to him." I said pointing to Alec. "Then _you_ can tell me why you want Alec to toy with my daughter's heart any you Marcus can explain to me how strong their bond is. Now you follow me." I walked out the throne room, not that it made any difference but I did it anyway.

"Why did you call me out here?" Alec asked.

"Have you ever felt what it's like to be betrayed by your mate?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't have a mate."

"Don't lie to me, I know what having a mate looks and feels like but I want you to feel something. Jasper? Could you come here a sec?"

"Hello Bella, Alice told me what you need me to do."

"Can you do it?" Jasper nodded and turned to Alec.

"Bella asked if you had ever felt how to be betrayed by a mate and you said no. Carle however does know and it kills her." as soon as he said that I knew Jasper was projecting how Carle was feeling and he fell to the floor in pain. The pain was almost like Jane's power but what Alec was feeling was the pain of inflicted betrayal of you mate and the pain of realizing you betrayed your mate.

"Ready to admit that Carle is your mate yet?" I asked. Alec nodded still on the floor. "Good."

* * *

**im sorry about how late this has been but ive been under alot of pressure. we have to move again but anyway enjoy and review**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Forgiveness

_Previously: "Ready to admit that Carle is your mate yet?" I asked. Alec nodded still on the floor. "Good."_

Alec's POV

That pain, that pain was…even changing didn't compare to it, my body was aching and it felt like my dead heart was breaking in to a million and one pieces. Then as soon as it started, it stopped and there was nothing other than my memory that proved that I had actually felt the pain.

"Ready to admit that Carle is your mate yet?" The girl…Isabella asked. I nodded; I was still on the floor though. My brain, although faster, was still trying to understand the words that had been spoken. The empathy had said that the pain that I had felt was that of a mate being betrayed. That is what Carle felt when I had taken her away from her family and brought her here.

"Good." I was vaguely aware of the fact that Isabella was still standing here but I did manage to get myself off the floor with all but my pride left. If I even had that anymore.

"I suggest you find a way to ask her for forgiveness." The blond one said coldly. All I did was nod and walked toward where Carle was staying. As I got closer I heard her crying and that made my indeed heart scream in pain. I hated that I was the one that had made her like this…even if it was unwillingly.

I walked up to the door and knocked waiting for an answer. While I was waiting I heard someone shuffle around and come to the door. It opened and there stood the most beautiful girl in the world, someone who had felt pain that no one should feel and it was all because of me. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could I felt a sharp slap right across my face and it hurt like hell.

* * *

**okay i know that this is short but i have been so busy and now e have to pack up everything because e were moving and i cant do this until i have settled in but i couldnt leave you guys like this long without an update so i am sorry it is short. when i come back i will have 2 chapters for you i swear.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know its really** s**hort but**** I had a sudden burst of inspiration. I'll write out the next chappie soon. **

Chapter 22: Acceptance

_Previously:_ _I opened my mouth to say something but before I could I felt a sharp slap right across my face and it hurt like hell. _

Alec's POV

"If I were you I would get out of here right now. In fact why don't you leave the whole wing, besides I'm sure Aro has another kidnapping mission for you." It was Izzy who had slapped me, I could tell it was her because I didn't feel the pull of the mating bond in her, it was further inside the room not moving.

"I need to see Carle." I pleaded. In the back of my mind, the part that was still detached towards everyone, I was repulsed by the fact that I was near begging to get into this room but the urge to comfort and to apologize to my mate was overwhelming that small part of my mind.

"The hell you will! Do you know how much pain she's in? How much pain you caused her? The only reason that she has moved is because it break's mom's heart to see her like this and Carle is too damn selfless to do that to her!" She had started shouting towards the end of her speech but I didn't care. I needed to get to Carle.

"Look I know-"

"You know nothing! Now if you don't move then I _will make you_!" There was such anger in her voice that I complied. Aro had told us about the girls' powers and that was not honestly something that I wanted to feel.

"Okay, but can you please tell Carle that I'm sorry?" Isobel said nothing. She did however slam the door in my face.

Izzy's POV

I scowled at the door. The prick. How could he think that Carle would even want to speak to him after all that he had done to her!

I looked towards her. She was staring through the colossal window in our room, hands folded around her legs and head lying buried in her lap. I didn't even have to look at her to know she was crying.

"Carle?" I asked tenderly. "Do you need mom?"

"What am I supposed to do Izzy? It hurts so much, just to even hear his voice. What's happening to me?" She asked me. As she did she raised her head up to look at me and I was met with the same sight I had seen for days; her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess and there were once again large tears falling down her face.

"I don't know Carle, I really don't know."

I had no clue what to do but in that moment I swore to my sister that I would figure out how to help her. Figure out how to make her smile again.

**Okay, next chapter, izzy finds a way to help Carle. Will be posted within the next 2 weeks. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Plan Set In Motion

_Previously: I had no clue what to do but in that moment I swore to my sister that I would figure out how to help her. Figure out how to make her smile again._

**Izzy's POV  
**_This is going to be harder than I thought. _Carle was not moving from our room at all! It took Mom to force her to eat at most times and when she did eat it was in the tinniest portions I had ever seen.

My original plan had been vague; I was going to lock Alec and Carle in a closet and not let them out until they had worked out their issues but that was not going to work. Why, I hear you ask? Because they were both the most stubborn vampires I had ever had the displeasure of knowing.

Now I had a new plan but if I wanted it to work then the whole family was going to have to help. The only problem was that I didn't know if it was going to make things better or worse.

"The plan will work Izzy," I heard Alice call out to me. Well, that answers that question then doesn't it? Okay, so next point of action, rounding up the family.

* * *

When everybody was gathered, I began explaining what I needed to happen. "Right, in 5 days, the Voltori are hosting their annual ball." They did this to show off their new 'guard' to the vampire world. Why they do this is a mystery to me but the point was, they did. "Now, Carle is bent on not going but Alec _has to_ go, he has no choice.

"Mom, you need to get Carle to go, I don't care how you do it but you need to," Mom nodded, "Carlisle, you need to get Aro to make it a masked ball. I'm sure he'll like the idea, it's the same thing every year and he'll like a new idea.

"Edward, you'll have to tell me when Alec comes into the room, if everyone is in masks, we wont know who is who and if I use my power Carle will be able to tell.

"Alice, you — as usual are in charge of our outfits. Carle needs to look amazing, she needs to stand out and I'm sure that that is something you can handle right?"

Alice squealed and jumped up and down, "this is going to turn out absolutly amazing." We all nodded, knowing that if Alice was designing a costume then it truly would be amazing and frankly, thats what I was aiming for.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**3****rd**** Person's Point of view**

The ball was in full motion by the time Izzy had met her family outside the door. Izzy looked over at her family; it now included her mom, her sister and the entire Cullen family. She treated Esme and Carlisle as parents and Alice, jasper, Emmett and Rose as close to brother and sisters that you could get without them being blood.

As she looked over them all she smiled. Alice had outdone herself once again.

Esmee was wearing a soft pink Chiffon style dress. The bodice was embroided with glittering diamonds and it was fit around the upper chest before flowing out and hovering just below her feet where a pair of dainty silver heels could be seen.

Rosalie was wearing a strapped gown. It too flowed but it was red and black. It gave just enough mystery and it was alluring and as Izzy looked at Emmett she found herself grinning. _He is going to have trouble with the men tonight_ she grinned wickedly. Her dress merged red and black. There was a black sash under her bodice which emphasised her cleavage.

Alice was another matter entirely. She had chosen a short knee-length dress. The main colour was a deep purple but it was splattered with gold leave shaped shapes. It got to the waist and then ruffled out. She was wearing a pair of gold stiletto heels that were so high that they left an inch between her and Jasper.

When Izzy looked over at her sister she almost felt jealous. It was an array of colours, gold blue, purple white…the list went on and on but it portrayed Carle's innocence and maturity. It was elegant but also held a tad bit of mystery. There was no way that Alec would be able to stop himself when he saw her tonight.

"Alright then guys, lets go stun everyone with out style." She grinned out. Everyone smiled except Carle who was fiddling with her dress and looking down. Her curled hair fell across her face hiding her. Izzy sighed and took hole of her twin's hand. "It's gonna be fine Carle, you'll see."

Carle took a breath and nodded. "Lets do this." She said softly.

**Carle's POV**

The doors opened and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I didn't want to be here, I really didn't. If I had ha my way I would have been in bed asleep and ignoring everyone but I was given Izzy as a sister.

The whole room was covered with vampires, men and women and they both held themselves with dignity and grace. At the front of the room, Aro, Marcus and Ciaus were sitting on their thrones watching the crowds dancing and listening to their chatter.

Aro smiled when he saw us and motioned us in. My family and I walked into the room and quickly, all the couples took their matching partners and began dancing to the slow music leaving only myself and Izzy there.

"Come on Carle, let's dance." I frowned at her and shook my head.

"No, no, no. There isn't a chance in hell that I am going to _dance!_ I have two left feet and you know it!" I hissed quietly. I don't think it was quiet enough though because I could have sworn that I saw some of the vampires smirk in my direction.

"You will Carle. You have to."

I was about to give a smart retort but some guy walked over to us and held out his hand to Izzy. "May I ask the most beautiful girl here to a dance?" Izzy smiled sweetly and nodded. The act left me alone in the room full of couples. I groaned and walked over to a chair ready to sit down but as I was a vampire came over to me.

It was Dimitri. He was one of the guards from what I had heard. He also happened to be one of the vamps that had kidnapped me and effectively started this heart ache I had been going through.

"What do you want?" I hissed through my teeth. Dimitri smirked at me.

"Well I would have thought it obvious no?" He asked. "As this is after all a ball and the purpose of a ball is to dance." I glared at him and he chuckled. "Look, I know you probably hate me but I was only following orders. Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"No!" I glared again but he only chuckled again. I sat down on a chair that had been behind me for some reason and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine then." Dimitri said grabbing a chair and sitting down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. My patience was wearing thing for this idiot sitting next to me.

"I'm sitting next to you. Isn't it obvious?" I turned away from him and watched the crowds go and the people dancing. I saw mom and Edward dancing and they looked so happy, in fact, all the couples dancing looked like they were floating on cloud nine. I sighed and then felt a poke on my arm. I ignored it knowing it was Dimitri trying to annoy me but he kept on poking me and poking me until I finally snapped.

"What do you want?" I snapped angrily.

"I want you to dance with me." He said smiling.

"Why would I want to dance with _you_?"

"Because I'll just keep annoying you until you accept it so you can either dance with me now or you'll just have to endure me annoying you through various means until you do."

I glared at him scathingly. He was right ant I knew it. Worse yet he knew that I knew it.

So I did what anyone in my position would do. I accepted the dance. "Fine, but you only get one dance." I agreed grudgingly.

I was lead to the dance floor and was spun around, in time with the music. It was the waltz. The funny thing about being a half – vamp was that you were able to memorise thing very easily and very quickly.

It was an advantage and although it wasn't as quickly as a full vamp remembered, it was fast enough to be able to learn the moves to the waltz while I was watching them.

Suddenly there was a change in the music and Dimitri grinned at me. "We have to change partners in a minuet." He told me. I frowned at him in confusion.

"Wait…what?" But there wasn't a chance for an answer because as soon as the words came out of my mouth I was spun around and I landed in someone's arms.

I gasped as I looked into the guy's eyes, those red pools of rubies. They were natural for a vampire, and most had them in the room but I _knew_ those eyes; those deeps pools of red and once again I gasped.

I was dancing with Alec!

**Alright, the reviews that some of you guys gave me made my muse come back for this story. It wont be long and it will end soon but maybe i'll do one for Izzy later on. I think i will finish it becasue my mum told me to keep to the things i commited to so...**

**It helps when you give reviews though...just saying.**


	25. Chapter 25: Eppologue

Chapter 25: Epologue

It really was amazing.

The fact that Alec had finally managed to get Carle to agree to marry him was quite the feat – and I know because underneath the sweet girl thing she had going on, Carle was a stubborn thing. We both were, and seeing as mom and grandpa was so stubborn, well let's just say that our family was hell to deal with.

But it wasn't just us three now; mom married Edward, finally! And we lived with the Cullen's. Mom wanted us to change out name and Carle did but I didn't want to. I loved my last name so in the end, we settled on Isobel Swan-Cullen and everybody was happy.

We all moved back to Forks, and although it was dreary, it was still home. And funnily enough, after the ball, Carle and Alec couldn't keep away from each other. Wherever she went he would follow and although it annoyed her at first, she eventually got over it and forgave him.

Apparently, it hurt too much but all I can say is thank god. I love my sister but her crying can rivel the Niagra Falls when she wants to.

So anyway, after a few years, Alec came to live with us; Aro had allowed him to come because of their bond and Jane would come for visits sometimes. I have to say, she wasn't as bad as we all thought she was but I digress.

It took Alec two years to work up the courage to aske Carle to marry him, and her being her said they should wait a little longer because – and I quote: "We practically live forever so what's the harm in waiting a year or two?"

So Alec waited, he proposed every other moth until she finally said yes and that day was the happiest day ever for my sister.

It was also the happiest day for me because I found my mate. Well, mate isn't exactly the right word, I would say I found my Imprint.

We were all happy, lovey dovey family and getting ready for the wedding of the century (curtsey of Alice) but all in all, I think getting kidnapped was the best thing that happened to our family in the end.

But I don't know, maybe you think differently. You were the one's that read the story after all.

* * *

**OK that's it. It was dragging on too long and i didnt want to finish it so i did it like this. i know you may be angry, but who knows. I may just write about Izzy's Imprint sometime soon so keep looking. **

**While your waiting, i do have other stories so check them out huh?**

**By guy's you have all been amazing and i love you all for taking the time to read, even if you didnt review, i still love you. You're all awesome and have been the best ever reader. Goodnight!**


End file.
